Red Eyed Vampire And Little Crab
by deathbyepic100
Summary: This is a davekat and a bit ooc. Dave is a vampire that had just moved into a collage dorm with very temperamental short kid named Karkat. Dave- vampire Karkat-human Gamzee- immortal Sollux- incubus Eridan- Aquatic incubus KarkatXDave RED (May contain smut in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Karkat's POV.

Crash! Well there went my box of cloths and knickknacks. Just grate. I lent down and picked up the scattered fabrics and small things I had acquired over the years. I was just glad that it wasn't my pet hermit crab apply named Crabdad. Gamzee had helped me moved that one in, but before we could finish he had to leave because his dad was going on a trip and needed him to watch the house. I sighed greatly and looked around my dorm. I wasn't that big on moving into a collage dorm at first. Yet that quickly subsided when I learned that most of my friends lived on campus. I was sharing a room with a kid named Dave Strider; I have yet to meet him and am not looking forward to it. Quickly, I threw my small bag of bedding and other personal items on the top bunk, thus claiming it for my own.

With a groan I climbed the wooden latter to the top bunk. The soft bedding was nice enough; I started to unpack my personal belongings from up there. I wasn't sure what all my brother Kankri had packed into this box. The first thing I had found in the box was my grey contacts. My natural eye color was a bright candy red, a color I had cursed for the longest time. It had brought nothing but idiotic teasing and annoying remarks of me being some kind of demon. I happen to actually know a few so called demons. They weren't all that bad, Gamzee would be one of them. He is some sort of undead or some shit. I don't remember the proper name. But it is pretty much a cirial killer that feeds off souls unless he's high.

I also know two incubi, Sollux and Eridan. But they are two different types, Eridan being and aquatic incubus and Sollux being a land incubus. Yet they both seem to attract each other's attention in the worst ways. Though I had always been one of the ones that broke them up constantly, I knew that they will always wage war on each other. I know that one of them will soon come to visit. The exact time was unclear, but knowing Sollux he will probably send me a message seconds before he comes barging in.

I started to set up even more of my personal items. Such as a few pitchers of my mom and dad, a picture of the whole family and one of me, Gamzee, Sollux and Eridan all set on the desk to the left of the bed. I put my blankets on my bed and made that up. Then I quickly put up all of my clothes in the closet and dressers. I had still seen no sigh of my roommate.

It was already 11:30 by the time all my stuff was put in its proper place. I sighed and decided to go to sleep; my first class was at 10:00 in the morning. I plopped onto the top bunk and rolled around a bit, trying to get comfortable in my new sleeping quarters. Yet as soon as I was drifting off, the door swung open loudly and I groaned in annoyance. Shifting a bit, I turned my body to look at who had come in. only to see an empty doorway with the door shut and lock. Curiosity forces me out of bed. I look around only to find that the bathroom light was on.

I step closer to the door and knocked on it a bit. The hallow wood makes a very loud sound in the silent room. Slowly the door opened with a small screeching noise of the rather old hinges. Once the door opened I was met with a very pale form, he had dark shades covering his eyes, small freckles dotted his cheeks and he seemed too looked at me surprised. He wore a white shirt with red sleeves, a record printed on it, and old washed out blue jeans. I on the other hand wore some grey and red crab printed pajama bottoms along with a plane grey shirt that was two sizes too big for me.

"Uh, hey, did I wake you up or something?" The boy said, my head was barely to his chin. I blinked a bit, as if I didn't hear him for a second. I shook my head and sighed. This must be the kid I was forced to share room with.

"No, I just thought you were someone else" I said as soon as I was over my small stammer, the boy looked down at me and seem to be studding me. Something about his unseen gaze seemed like he was trying to figure out if I was a threat or not. I only knew a few people who did this, none of them were human. This made me a bit more than guarded and troubled. Almost every creature that looked human lived off of the lives of humans.

"Oh, well… Hey, my name is Dave Strider" The boy said out stretching his hands to me. I took it and shook it quickly, so I could back up a bit. I was most certainly not going to get the best of sleep tonight. Not until I knew what he was and if he was a threat. This meant one of two things. Either I observe him for a while and hope he doesn't kill me in my sleep or I confront him directly and get this shit over with.

"Hey…" I stammered, debating my next coerce of action. "I'm Karkat Vantas" I greeted him with my name biting back the looming question on my mind. For if he is human he will think I am the craziest parson ever and probably try to admit me to an insane asylum. Yet I would feel better if I confronted this thing about their species. "What the fuck are you?" I said quickly, my tone seeming sharp and angered. Though I felt more threatened than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's pov

I was taken aback by this sudden interrogation. For a few good minutes, I knew it was minutes in between because I counted the beats of my breath to keep it steady, I was stunned. This boy, Karkat as he was apparently named, had just blatantly asked what I was. How the hell was I meant to respond to this? I gave him a quizzical look and raised a brow over my shades to emphasize this. I had to be cool, just go along with what any normal human would respond with.

"Um, dude, what have you been smoking? I mean serious what the fuck?" Of course I try and keep my voice seeming in disbelief. The shorter male, he couldn't be more than 5'2". The scleras of his eyes were also slightly red and irritated. I assume he fell asleep in his contacts, though by the deep bags under his eyes it didn't look like this kid got much sleep anyway. He was also rather thin, small over all really. It was almost… cute. I drew my mind away from that thought quickly enough, as soon as I had stepped into this room I could smell this human before me… but also something else. Something none human, the sent I still smelt all over this guy, it was somewhat familiar and also somehow ignited a bit of anger.

"I'm not high shit for brains" Karkat spoke up and it snatched me from my thoughts. I looked back to him and his face was pulled into a deep scowl. His body tense in a defensive posture and his hands clinched at his sides. "Look, I can already tell by that shitty fake relaxed posture and the way you looked like I might just suddenly morph into some goddamn beast, that you are not just some random shit head off the streets. You either know something or _ARE _something." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

I blinked at him a bit, dumbfounded by how forward and blatantly blunt he was. "Yeah okay short stuff. How about you head off to bed, your mommy must be pissed you're up past your bedtime." I mocked and patted him on the hair, his was rather fluffy, a nice chocolate brown color. He moved away quickly, shit he knew and this was bad. With that odd smell on his skin and clothes I knew I couldn't just get rid of him and piss of whatever it was that seemed to either have him as some sort of zombie or something. Normal none humans would never befriend one, or keep them around unless for food or to be used… as … a… A FUCKING SPY! Shit, as soon as that thought crossed my mind I knew I had to do something. My hands moved without a coherent thought to me, the instinct to live took over and I grabbed his shirt up, pinning him to the wall harshly.

He hissed in pain as he was shoved to the wall, I winced myself at the noise of him hitting. Damn my strength sometimes. He glared sharply up at me and quickly moved to kick directly into my side. I was a bit surprised and if I was human it would have knocked the wind out of me. I doubled over just a tad and try and keep my grip tight. "Let me go you piece of corpulent stomach bile" He spat at me as he thrashed. His nails digging into my wrists. I could tell Karkat had started to panic a bit. He gritted his teeth and readied himself for another kick at me.

"Who the hell are you here for and what do you want from me?" I snarled at him, giving a noise that could have never been made by any human. I bared my fangs, a good way to just terrify the poor boy that probably had no clue what he was dealing with. Though to my surprise when he saw my fangs he only blinked. He looked almost accomplished in himself and then frowned to me, maybe it was due to what I had said. He tried to pull away more and even though his face didn't show fear the fast pace of his heart gave it away. I leaned in more my eyes slightly glowing behind my shades.

"Goddamn it, look asshole I am not here for anyone. I was just wanting to make sure I wasn't going to die in my goddamn sleep!" The boy said as he still flailed his legs. I didn't believe that in the least, how the hell was he to know what I was if he was just some normal human off the street? I leaned into him more, a low growl in my throat to seem more menacing. This got better response from him, he gulped down a lump of fear and his eyes widened a bit. "S-step back right fucking now!" He stammered slightly and I knew for a fact that he was horrified.

"I'll let you go when you tell me how you knew that I wasn't human" I hissed a bit, teeth still clinched and bared "Also why the fuck do you smell like a.. a demon?" I finally realized why that smell pissed me off so much. It was Makara. The Strider's and Makara's had never gotten along. The smaller human looked confused for a moment and then a small bit of realization spread across his face and then it turned to annoyance.

"You mean Gamzee?" He said with a raised brow, goddamn I was right. I didn't want to be but I was, damn it all to hell. I nodded to him and he gave a small type of laugh "He isn't a demon… an asshole, sure. But he is my best friend and has been for years" I about froze as he spoke, I just had a human that GAMZEE MAKARA was friends with, and by what this kid said they were best friends. I tried not to look as blatantly horrified as I was. I cleared my throat and still kept him pinned to the wall.

"Yeah right, a twig like you would be snapped by a brute like Makara" I sneered and the boy didn't make any signs of flinching or getting caught in a lie. He merely reached one hand up, showing me what he was doing and making his movements slow as he reached into his pocket. I snarled more at him and he continued to pull out his phone. I watched as he went and unlocked the device.

"Here, if you don't believe me then look through my pictures. Gamzee took my phone while we were moving shit and this is the after math" He said and offered me the phone. I glared more at him and then nodded slowly. I let him go and then stepped a bit back, he moved away from the wall a bit. I made no move to restrain him once more, if he tried to run I knew I was faster and could catch him with almost no effort. I went to his photos, it was the standard Iphone 5 set up so it was rather easily navigated. My eyes felt as though they may pop out of their sockets. I was now the one swallowing down a lump in my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat's POV

I watched as the blond reeled back from me as if I was death himself. He looked at the device in his hand and then back to me. Taking a few more looks before shoving the device back into my hands. I knew there where demons that feared the Makara's. Not that he understood any of that shit, for as long as he could remember Gamzee had been that annoying high off his ass friend that you just drug around. Not only that but his brother was not bad either, a bit creepy due to the fact that he had that shitty chuckle-voodoo. Kurloze was mute, he had been mute ever since I had met the guy. He was tall, taller than the damn bahemith Gamzee was, and lanky. He wore make-up that made him look more like a skeleton and his fluffy wild Afro made it look slightly ridiculous. He was dark in complexion, a deep brown just like Gamzee was also with matching deep purple eyes. Though he was a cool guy, he hung out with Sollux's older brother a lot.

Their father on the other hand was a whole other story. Mr. Makara is all I ever had known him by. He was a burly man, tall and always had a scowl planted firm on his face. That was unless he was mocking someone or just over all being an ass. He was not to happy with Gamzee seeing me for a while. When we where kids he used to ground Gamzee. But we would sneak out anyway and hide either at my place or in the park. My father never ratted me out due to the fact that he thought us hanging out together was wonderful and knew that Gamzee was one of my only friends. So there was not much I could say in terms of the wrong doings of the Makara's.

My thoughts where stopped one I noticed that the blond... creature, he seemed vampiric. So I would assume blood sucking sack of leech shit would be his title at the moment. I glared at him and he tried to keep his cool, but obviously thought of me as a threat. That is bad, really fucking bad. This thing that could easily snap my neck found me a threat. That's it, I'm not fucking making it through collage. I am going to be killed in my sleep by this over dramatic ass-whipe. He balled his fists and I glared, ready fro him to throw the first punch.

"What the hell are you going to do? Continue gawking like a fish out of water, your mouth agape? Or are you going to act like a damn rational adult and talk. Articulate damn it!" I hissed at him, I myself was starting to get frustrated with this childish stand off. Or rather me getting thing strait in my head why he just stairs.

"Shut the hell up" He shot back. Oh yes very mature. "Look, I am not looking to get my skull crushed in by your so called 'best friend'. I just want to study fucking music and get the hell out of this damn school" Dave said, his blond hands up, palms facing me in surrender. I watch this display and then roll my eyes.

"Whatever, look I am here for political debate and really don't need you digging into my neck late at night, so if you can keep your distance I will keep mine. Understood?" I said with my feet planted firmly and my arms crossed over my chest. I had shoved my hands back into my pocket, along with my phone, soon after he nods in agreement. Though at the spout of me saying that I didn't want him at my neck, I could feel his damn eyes on it. Fucking hell this year is going to suck... or I hope not in the sense I think it will.

After a pause I decide to climb back into my bunk for some sleep. The blond just seems to watch. His eyes stayed glued to me and I laid there with my nerves jumbled all together. What if he attacked? I tried to give him as little damn reason to as I possibly could. He finally went to the bottom bunk and laid down. I sighed, taking out my contacts and then closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I groaned. Rolling over in my bed a bit I set up. A bit happy in this moment for being short as fuck due to the fact I didn't hit my head on the ceiling. I crawl over to the latter and then began to climb down. Still in a half continuous state of mind I walk into the bathroom without knocking. A dumbass move on my part, due to the fact that I am met, or rather run into, a shirtless Strider. I stumble back quickly when I collide with not fabric, but skin. I blink and looked him over a bit, not even I noticing doing it. He was pale as fucking snow, but he was pretty heftily built. Thin, but he had a lot of muscle to him. My face went a deep red, shit he was hot. I quickly moved to leave, abort Vantas, a-fucking-bort

"Shit Sorry, Strider" I quickly spat out and he smirked at me, giving a shit eating look. Though he put his tooth brush down, apparently fixing to brush his teeth when I walked in and then just looked at me. His smirk dissipated and he looked at me curiously. I blink and then glare "What the hell are you stair-" I was cut off when he grabbed my face, tilting my head up. Alright, nope. I tried to back the hell up, but he didn't seem to want to let go.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" Dave said and his thumb rubbed under my left eye. I raised a brow and then a sudden realization hit me like a fucking hammer. I didn't put in my contacts. I quickly tried to pull away and he kept me there. Fucking great. "Are they naturally red?" He asked and I hissed, gritting my teeth

"Yes they fucking are! Now let go!" I snapped and he looked more at me, leaning in closer, all I could see was my own reflection in his shades, my face was a deep red and my eyes wide. He was much too close for comfort. Though I did find him pretty damn attractive and in another circumstance I wouldn't mind this. He then looked more at my face and a large grin spread across his face. Oh fuck, what is it now.

"You're all red, that is fucking adorable." He snickered "I don't blame you, most would kill to have a Strider so close to their lip" He said and made a point to tilt my chin up. I about gasped but held it in. With one quick kick he doubled over. Right in the fucking crotch.

"Piss off! Don't just fucking grab me like that you piece of shit! Next time I will castrate your ass!" I screech and he groans. Like I said, other circumstances I may have been okay with. More romantic settings. "If you want to do shit like that you have to take me on a date first shit for brains" I mocked and left him on the floor in the bathroom.

He recovered slowly and stood "Ow, shit you didn't have to fucking kick me you ass!" He yelled and I just rolled my eyes and started to grab up some clothing to get changed into. Though as soon as I went to the bathroom again I was stopped, the blond smirking again. Maybe he needs his head smashed in to learn some common sense. "Though are you serious about that date offer?" He teased and I looked him dead in the eye, or well shade.

"If you don't act like a complete prick I will consider it" I said and then moved past him to the bathroom. He looked after me and then nodded

"Then when do you get out of your classes, babe?" He asked, throwing the unnecessary add on to it. I sighed and looked to him. My eyes obviously full of annoyance. Maybe one damn date would get him off my ass and he will leave me alone after that.

"Seven, the west wing" I said and then shut the door to the bathroom, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Dave POV

I watched him disappear into the bathroom and then gave a deep sigh. What was that old saying? Keep you friends close and your enemies closer? What about the friends of you enemies? Well you make them your fuck buddy and make damn sure your enemy won't hurt you. Though I can't really say that is my complete intent. Even when I first walked in I couldn't deny the other was cute as hell. Also he didn't take my advances too harsh. So I can assume he at least somewhat liked guys.

Though I am still a bit unsure as to how all this will go down. The smaller male is rather... Defensive? I guess would be the word. Either way, this date could make or break well... me. Hell if he spoke a fucking ill word to the Makara I am as good as a gutted fish. How the hell dose a kid like that even come into contact with a creature like Makara. It baffled me to no end. Though there is no real point in pondering thay at the moment. I decided to just sit about, since I still had to wait around for two more damn hours till I can go to work and even then I have to take off early to pick up Karkat. Great. I hope I don't get shit for that.

As I set about I pulled up my laptop. Looking up as Karkat left his room. He cam out in some rather nice looking clothes, I assume to impress some professor on his first day. He looked nice, his messy hair was combed down his shirt tucked in and well pressed. But it just didn't fit him and then his eyes. That fake grey color infecting his rather beautiful red ones. It sort of upset me for some reason. Why would he hide them? Maybe prior ridicule. Wait. Why the hell did I even care? This was just some human off the road that knew a guy I hate. I suddenly felt eyes on me and there Karkat was staring at me.

"I know you probably don't give two flying fuck, but where the hell would we even be going for the date? I don't want to end up going to some fancy as hell restraint and being under-dressed" He said with his arms crossed and his face pulled into a rather cute scowl. I smirked up at him and then stood. This guy had a flutter in his heart rate when I pulled his chin up last time, so I think I know how when him over. Romance, and a lot of it. I looked down at him, god this kid was small, then I wrapped a hand gently around his waist. Giving him a smooth grin even though he shot me a warning glare. I lent down to him and mumbled in his ear.

"Well I would rather see you with no clothes on at all, but it is all up to you" I purred and once more I heard it, his heart flutter a bit and his face flushing a dark crimson. It went all the way up to the tips of his ears. The blood raising to his skin mad him smell that much more sweet. Alright slow down Strider, you can't bit the guy just yet. Though by the way he reacted and the just sheer adorableness of the little human I don't want to hurt the human. Even though he has proven a few times now he is not pushover and I am now watching his legs so I don't get another kick to the dick.

"Fine Strider, I get to pick where we go because I am damn sure you killed a few hundred of brain cells with that one line." He shot back but did not push me away. I wrote that off as a success. I smirked more, this guy would be swooning over me in no damn time. That is if I play my cards right. Karkat though suddenly pushed away and straightened his clothes. He sighed and then began out of the dorm "I'm late, we'll talk about it after my shitty classes" He said and with that he was gone. I took up a bit of a sigh as he left. God I was not even sure what I was doing. What if I fuck this up and end up getting killed by a pissed clown?

Though more and more that I see of the small human I dought he would try and sick his friends on me. He would try and get at me himself before resorting to that. Now that would be comical, I pinned him down with one arm and almost no effort what so ever. Though I wouldn't mind doing that again and making his face turn that nice deep re- what the fuck am I thinking?! No! Hell no! That is not what this shit is about. It is for my own safety. I don't give a shit about his well being.

I waited around for work to start, I was a simple cashier at a near by Walgreens, that was a hell of a time right there. Work was a bit slow but seven came by soon enough and I hopped into my car and then drove off to the west wing of the school. I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't excited. For some reason I actually legitimately wanted to date this kid. Those thoughts where sort of beyond my comprehension when it came to reasoning. I had packed extra clothes as well since Karkat had said he was picking where we were eating at, not that I minded that really. It was more the fact that I didn't know the guy all too well, I had packed formal and casual clothes. A Strider is always prepared. Karkat came out of the building, he himself already ready. I assumed the place was going to be a fancy one with his suit and tie. I wouldn't lie, the guy was fucking adorable like that. I got out of the car to greet him. Only to see that he was walking in the middle of a bit taller girl and a much taller guy. The girl had red hair that looked natural, palish skin and black lipstick. She also had on red pointed tinted glasses and was holding a walking cane. I would assume she was blind. She was dressed casually, a black shirt with a gavel on it and washed out jeans. She also had a it of a curvy figure.

The guy on the left of Karkat was a tall man, he had blond spiked hair and a long thin face. His glasses where bi-colored blue and red. He has two lip piercings, one red and one blue, they where opposite of his glasses. He was lanky and looked like a twig. He had a shirt on that red "THE BEEZ". I sort of snickered at it. But there was something off about him. He wasn't human. And the girl didn't seem like she was either. How the fuck did this kid even meet these people?!


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat's pov.

I walked out of my class, happy to have two of my close friends in this one. This was the basics of social interactions, which all off us apparently needed to take a course on for our respected fields of work. Sollux Captor, the blond to my left was in computer sciences and advanced programming and needed something to make his application look spiffy. Why not show an incubus how to manipulate people and get to know them. That his always fucking wonderful. Next was Terezi Pyrope, she was a shape-shiftier. Her favorite form being a huge scaly teal dragon with bright candy red ascents. Not that I minded most the time she wanted to do that around me... that is until her tail began to knock things over.

I actually used to have a thing for her when we where little. She was pretty and nice. We fraught sure, but it never got to the extent of us completely disowning one another. But in time I had come to the realization that I was not really meant for her and she was not really meant for me. We just where not romantically compatible. The three of us spoke on how our summer was and such as we started out of the building. It was much nicer than the fiasco of last night and actually calmed my nerves over this up coming 'date'. My hands shoved deep in my pockets and my body a bit tense at the thought.

I had explained to the both of them my situation, leaving out the part of me being attacked finding that it will help add no insight into how to go about handling the situation. Terezi seemed happy for me and even offered dating advice. Though Sollux didn't seem to have similar feeling. He seemed skeptical, the Makara's and Captor's where sort of close family because of Mituna and Kurloz's friendship. Mituna being Sollux's older brother. Once he heard that I didn't think that Dave was much of a fan of Gamzee he became tense. Either he knew something or he just flat out did not trust the blond.

I stopped once I saw said blond in question. Dave was still in what I assumed to be his work uniform. Oh fucking great he was not even ready for our date. He was in a white button up and black pressed pants, simple sure, but not anywhere near the attire needed for the place I had in mind. He shoved his own hands in his pockets and Terezi leaned into me and pointed excitedly.

"Is that the cool kid that asked you out?" She said with a sly grin on her black lips. I gave a simple eye roll, how she could smell people with that much accuracy was beyond me. But she had her own realm of vision. Her nose gave her a more intricate perspective on the world that I could ever dream possible. She then mumbled to me softly "Hehe, he sort of smells like cherries. Like you Karkels" She snickered and I groaned. This was going to be one hell of a pleasant introduction.

Dave looked up our little group with his own raised brow. He snickered when he looked to Terezi hanging on me like some sort of chain. Sollux on the other hand stood up as tall as he could. I sometimes forget how tall he really is due to the fact that he slouches all the fucking time. He was almost the same height as Gamzee. Six foot eight I think is what he told me last time I asked, but then again that measurement might have been taken with his slouch. Either way he seemed more tense and defensive as Dave approached. I raised my brow to him and he ignored my quizzical glance.

"Hey Karkitten, ready for our date?" Dave said as he got about a yard from us. Terezi smiled to me and snickered once more. Oh great another nickname loaded up to her arsenal. Sollux looked down to me and Terezi and then back to the other blond. He scoffed, I assumed that Captor found it childish. Then again, everything is juvenile to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Though it dose not look like you are a bit ready" I say with my own snarky tone. Dave gave a grin and then glanced over to the other two in a questioning glance. "Also, I should introduce you to some of my other friends. The asshole in the bees shirt is Sollux Captor" I said motioning to him and he gave a slight nod and wave. Sometime in mine and Strider's little back and forth he took out his phone and started to message someone. Most-likely his fuck buddy Ampora. "And the blink girl is Te-" In the middle of my introduction of the blind girl she licked my cheek with a snicker. He tongue was smooth and slick, though forked at the end. It was also an unnatural teal color with a bright candy red stud through it. Of course she made it look normal in class and around normal humans. "Ah! What the ever-loving fuck Terezi!?" I hissed and Dave raised a brow to us.

"Hey cool kid" She snickered to him a bit and then stopped hanging off of me to move closer to Dave "You smell sort of like cherries. Though not as much as Karkels." She said, her black lips still pulled into that toothy grin she was well known for. "Well he would smell more like cherries if he didn't where those gross grey contacts." I glared at her when she said that.

"Piss off Terezi, also don't scare off my fucking date by trying to lick him" I said and she gave me an offended look.

"What do you take me for Vantas? Hehe, I just want to lick his eyes" She said and Dave looked more to me as if asking for help. Not that I blamed him. It took me a long while to get used to her when we where kids "They are like big cherries on his face" She grinned and I blinked. Well he has red eyes. That was all that little encounter told me.

"Can I interject from this strange as fuck battle of will you two have going on?" Dave said and then looked down at Terezi and then reached out a hand to her "I'm Dave Strider, not 'cool kid'. Though the title dose fit well, Strider's are always worshiped as the cool kids." He said proudly and she pouted. "Also I would rather not get licked, I'm not a fucking ice cream cone bro. Well unless that is what Karkat's into" He said and tilted down his shades to give me a sly wink. My face flushed, I glared up at him.

"Strider I am fixing to fucking end you right here and now if you don't shut your gaping trap!" I snapped at him. I swear to god this guy gets off on embarrassing the hell out of me. I walked over to him and glared up at him. "Come on lets go on this damn date, I made reservations for a place at eight" I say, hell he said I could pick and I did. The reason why I picked a later time was in case we needed to go back for him to change or if he was late.

"Alright, alright. But damn dude you really reserved us a time? That is some classy shit right there, I think I should have actually taken a shower before coming" He joked and I rolled my eyes. The blond vampire the chuckled and grabbed my hand, intertwining out fingers and starting to the car. I waved the others bye as we got into the car. Once in Dave began to drive and then glanced over to me "So you have some pretty wired as hell friends"

"I guess" I said with a shrug and leaned back into the plush seat of the bright red charger. It was a nice care and had an upgraded sound system. Nice looking finishes on the plush leather seats as well. "They are sort of dumbasses at times" He nodded and that and then glanced over to me.

"So that Terezi girl seems cool, though I don't see why I can't lick your face as well" Dave smirked and then snickered as he joked. "Though I would rather nibble on that little neck of yours" He said and I raised a brow.

"In your fucking dreams Strider and she is just a blind piss for brains dragon that has a fetish for the color red." I said with my arms crossed and he only smiled brighter and reached over taking my hand again. Was he trying to be romantic or cutesy? Either way I didn't reject it. "Did you bring fancier clothes? Granted it was my fault for not telling you that you needed some" I said with a bit of embarrassment. He looked to me a bit and grinned, pulling into a small gas-station

"I'll be right back Karkels. Then we can be off to this fancy restraint. Actually.." He paused as he dug into his pocket for his phone. "Here enter in the address so that it will be easy to find and can still be a bit of a surprise to me" Dave snickered, but gave and actual smile to me. No this was not a smirk or a grin, but a smile. My heart actually skipped a beat at the sight of it. With that he pulled a bag from the back seat and was off.

He was gone for a good ten minutes. I began to play music from my phone and into my head phones after I had long since entered in the address to the GPS app. Once he did come out Dave was in a deep black suit, clean cut looking, he had a deep crimson tie and a broken record emblem embroidered into the pocket of the suit. He same up to the car and then slid into the drivers seat. He gave me one quick loot to my idiotic staring and then spoke simply.

"A Strider is always prepared"


	6. Chapter 6

Dave's POV

The drive there was short and not too eventful. Me and Karkles got to know one another better at least. I leaned that his father was a priest which I found both hilarious and ironic as shit that he hangs out with a demon called Makara. The dude is also super into those sappy romcom train wrecks. I would have never guessed by his defensive 'touch me and you lose a damn arm' shtick. But it was sort of cute in a way. This ball of rage being broken down by a mire movie and reduced to a puddle of tears. Who wouldn't want to see that? Not him crying mind you I mean the fact that it is all a front.

Once we did finally arrive there however I was a bit shocked at the class, but not too shocked really considering the movies he watches. I pull up to the front of the restraint. It had couples all dressed up to the fucking neighs. Oh god now this was a bit intimidating. Be on your best goddamn behavior Strider. Don't fuck this up. Wait. Why the hell do I care about fucking this up? Not only am I a damn Strider but it is just one date with a human. A human that it is little to nothing in my life span. Yet I was in the seat of my car having a panic attack. I shook my head, damn it Dave get a hold of yourself. It is one night and one night alone. I moved to get out of the car, but a plan came to mind and I rounded to his door. I opened it for him, trying to be a true gentlemen of course.

Now that worked a bit, Karkat also seemed a bit on edge about our little date. I found this as well simply adorable. Goddamn it Dave stop thinking like that! Either way, I took his hand in my own and for good measure leaned in, looking up at him above my shades so he saw my crimson eyes, and kissed his hand. Now that really sparked something. Karkat's heart fluttered and he looked to me and... he chuckled. He was even smiling a bit. Oh god what had I done? He looked fucking amazing with a smile instead of that horrid frown that seemed to be carved into his very being. But now, now not only was he smiling but he was chuckling too. I almost couldn't take it to tell the truth. Goddamn, it made me want to kiss those soft looking lips of his. Fuck! I was the one meant to woo him not the other way around!

"Holy shit Strider that was cheesy, where did you pick that move up from, beauty and the beast?" He chuckled and I only snickered back. Helping him to his feet wit ease. I kept holding his hand and slowly I felt his fingers slide in the grooves of mine. Oh shit, well Karkat had his own little smooth tricks now didn't he? This was going to be interesting.

"Hey you where the one daydreaming about how wonderful all this cheesy romantic garbage is, so if it makes you happy" I said and he rolled his eyes but his smile was still there, a ghost of what it was before but still there. I gripped his hand a bit and then looked down to him "Shall we go in Mr. Vantas?"

"Of course Mr. Strider" He mocked me, but it was playful and lighthearted. Hell I could get used to this. Upon entry we where met with the head waiter, asking if we have a reservation. We did. Apparently Karkat knew the owner of the place pretty well, or he knew the owner's son. That was pretty damn cool if you asked me. Though as we walked in I took a quick note of our new waiter. He seemed to already have a damn hard on for Karkat.

Karkat had seemed to taken note as well, but we where on a date in a rather up tight place. It was not like we could call him out on his shit. But either way I just didn't like it. I don't know what had gotten into me to be completely honest. I began to move closer to the smaller human, wrap my arm around him and just over all show very publicly that yes we are on a date. Though we quickly ordered our drinks. The hast was just to shoe the pesky waiter away. Though I had already caught the other placing a hand on Karkat's shoulder and just being very.. touchy? I guess that is the word for it.

Either way it was not the normal flirting of a few innuendos and some small awkward laughs. This was full on 'I want to fuck you right here and now' flirting. But it was completely one sided. I ALMOST felt bad for the guy, ALMOST, because Karkat was not having any of that shit with him. At one point after we had gotten our drinks the guy came over to Karkat to flirt more and Karkat held my hand tightly. He was almost getting creepy. It was sort of starting to piss me off.

So out of more anger than anything as he spoke about him and Karkat 'doing something later' I leaned into Karkat and kissed his temple and then his cheek, glaring directly at the waiter. It not only shocked the waiter enough to where he abruptly left, but Karat's face let up red and he froze. Alright, item to brace for impact, lets count how many octaves Karkat's yelling can hit before ears start bleeding shall we? Though the yelling never came he just set there for a while and then slowly, he began to lean in. Was he really going to... His warms lips pressed against my cheek and I couldn't help but feel as if I was flying.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat's POV

The place I had picked for our date was a nice, well lit, and had a romantic atmosphere. I had high hopes that it would be a nice simple date. Until we landed a rather huge creep for a waiter. I wanted to try and say something, but then again it dose not help that tight asses where all around us. Hell this was a rather annoying set back, but I did not at all expect Dave to do what he did. As soon as his lips touched my temple my mind was asunder with a million thoughts at once. Though a second later he moved down to my cheek and I looked to him.

The waiter looked just as dumbstruck as I was. He left abruptly and I do not really blame his for his eager means of escape. Dave's posture and just the over all way he lead on all yelled 'back the fuck off'. At this point I was debating on either being pissed that he became so defensive or grateful he got that creep to leave before I got jumped on the way out of the building. The waiter was actually touchy and his eyes where laced in lust. It made my skin crawl at the thought of anything sexual with this stranger. Even so I stammered. I decided grateful was the way I was leaning. So I moved up and then kissed his cheek lightly. Looks like I am not the only one to flush over simple gestures in the field of romance.

He tried to keep his posture relaxed though he still had the pinked cheeks. Now this was comical. Watching him struggle to keep so level headed when it was obvious he was just as nerves I was. I moved and snatched up my menu, glancing at him and then back to the laminated paper before me. He seemed to be staring at me. Now this was some shitty romcom bullshit. Though I digress, I still found it rather charming and eventually he took note he himself was staring and then grabbed the menu for himself. It was like an expergefactor went off.

"So Strider, dose anything look good to you?" I said looking through the menu. Dave looked more through the menu and then looked back. Wait... was this actually tolerable? Now there was a thought that hadn't crossed my mind. I was enjoying this and he seemed to be as well. Oh fucking hell./p

"Yeah, the Alfredo looks pretty good" He said and then looked more to me "You know you don't have to be so damn formal. I mean I do have a first name you know?" He said and I paused. Well I was more used to calling people that I did not know well by last name, or a sort of tool to distance myself from most.

"Well then emDave/em, the Alfredo in this place is not half bad to tell the truth" I said and then he nodded. "I was thinking more along the lines of spaghetti." I said and all I received was a large smirk from the blond.

"Oh really? Are you wanting some lady and the trap type action here. Because all you have to do is ask and I'll take the pasta out of the equation" He said raising a brow and I only rolled my eyes. "Well little Karkitty want anything to drink. Wait are you old enough to drink?" I sighed, I had one more year and then I would be able to drink, but I guess being how ever fucking old this inhuman being was, he couldn't judge age well.

"No Dave, I'm twenty. Close but not close enough." I said and Dave nodded, he leaned back in his seat and gave a sort of snicker.

"Oh my god you are a tiny baby." He laughed out. He then leaned in over the table. His head propped up on his hand. His mouth twitched up in a shit eating smirk. "Well have you ever drank?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have Strider, but I can't do it publicly still. I also don't want to end of dragging your drunk ass out of here so neither are you." I said sternly, my hands folded over one another. He leaned forward more and place a hand over my clasped ones. I looked to my hands and then back to him. The blond only gave a sly sort of look and took up one of my hands for his own and brushed his thumb over the top of it. This was a rather tender motion, I was unsure what to do to be completely honest. He was pulling all the stops on cheesy romance. It seemed to quiet my brevity.

"Well then maybe some other time we could have a drink, babe" Dave said with a wink. I only looked at him with annoyance in my grey eyes. I stared at his shades in a bit of aggravation. I could never tell what he was looking at and it irritated me to no end. He smirked more to my annoyed gaze and then pulled my hand up to his lips for the second time this night.

"As flattering as that sounds Strider, I would still rather not get drunk off my ass around you or, most likely, have to babysit you when you are hung over." I said and he pouted like a small child not getting his way.

"Oh come on Karkitty. I am a hoot of a drunk." He said with a wink and before I knew it he was leaning over the table completely. His lips to my ear, his breath was warm and almost light as it graced my skin. "Or we could always get drunk off of each other, how dose that sound Vantas?" I didn't know how to respond for a good minute. My heart beating a mile a minute as he slowly pulled his body away from mine. "A bit excited are we?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Shut the hell up, you just caught me off guard. I mean seriously, who the fuck makes random innuendos out of the goddamn blue like you do?" I asked, I could feel the heat off my cheeks as if they where a fucking super nova. How the hell could one annoying, pompous, irritating prick get under my skin so much? Yet also make me sort of enjoy it. I didn't know how to describe the feeling other than maddening. It was one huge juxtaposition.

"Well you seem to enjoy them so I don't think I should stop now" He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Though I still stand by what I said earlier. I wouldn't mind having a nibble on your neck sometime" He said with a confident smirk.

"In your dreams leach," I shot back and he put his hands up in surrender. "Why do you even think I will consider that proposition?"

"I don't know, I just thought I would try is all. I mean I am starving over here, throw a dog a bone every once in a while, huh?" Dave spoke smoothly and with a cool sort of tone. I only looked back in at the menu, averting my gaze from him.

"Yeah well you would have to be pretty damn lucky for me to allow anything of that sort." I said and he only snickered. Not much to my surprise at all. He then took my hand again in his own, this time sliding his fingers int the grooves of mine. They fit nicely together, I had to admit that at least.

"But babe it will only be a nibble, I swear" He whined a bit and looked more at me. I had never had any creature besides a misquote dink my blood and I don't think I would want anything else to either.

"Strider, if , by some off chance, do allow you at my neck what adverse side effects would it have on me? " I asked more out of curiosity than anything. Dave only shrugged and looked me in the eye. I couldn't see his, but I could feel it.

"Well some dizziness and such from blood loos, but that is about it. It really isn't all that bad" Dave said as he thumbed over the top of my hand once more. "I mean I'll stop bugging you about it if it really bother's you that bad." He offered. I nodded to that.

Soon after our little back and forth the waiter had came back. He asked for our orders and kept a bit more of distance this time. Looking at the hand I had allowed Dave to take with dismay. He did however place a hand on my shoulder before leaving. Something I decided to shrug off as nothing. Though Strider seemed more upset about it and pulled my hand to his lips once more. He loved to do that for some odd reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave's POV

Our food came soon enough. Though in the wait we had spoken of a great deal of things. Such as the idle 'how's class?' and so on. Turns out Karkat not only comes from a priest of a father, but his older brother was a wordy fellow that also was hoping to go into the religious field. Apparently Karkat was almost persuaded to follow the family down that path, but had been motioned another way.

"What about your family?" Karkat suddenly asked, looking up from his plate of pasta. I blinked to him a bit. My family huh? Now that was an interesting topic indeed. I leaned back in my seat a bit, arms stretched up and then my hands clasped behind my head as I mulled over this topic for a bit. Karkat only set back, despite his easily agitated disposition he had a bit of patients. Which I found rather nice really. His fake grey eyes watching my sluggish movements with alert and attentive watchfulness. I couldn't help but give the same sort if stare to him as well.

"Oh, my family wasn't as interesting as yours. I mean I only really had my big bro and he was..." I paused. When I was young I thought my brother was the best guy in the universe. Even with all his wired as hell sexualized puppets. Some of them being filled with blood, where he got that only god knows to be completely honest. Or even what type of blood that was, I hoped it was animal blood but he was such a wealthy and powerful guy, it could be anything. "He was a piece of work. My mom and dad died a year after I was born in a car crash." I said, deciding not to go to far into this. In truth when I turned into this creature I was out of there. I had strength to get the fuck out of that hell and on to a new life. That was maybe twenty years ago.

I act older to make sure I don't get messed with by the other freakishly strong creatures out there. Frankly hearing about Karkat's small life made mine seem that much larger, that much stranger. I was not sure if I should be humbled or taken aback by those small twinges of realization. Though it seemed even more strange that the other knew all to well the life outside of the human world. That the other knew damn well what I was and was not running for the hills.

"Really? Well in what way?" Karkat said, pulling me out of my train of thought. He raised a brow, looking at me with a quizzical stare. I raised my own brow. Then gave a slight shrug, leaning on my elbow and hand a tad as I looked to him.

"He was just wired, I mean when I was young I thought he was the shit, but looking back it was more that my bro was sort of creepy" I said, keeping it short and sweet, not wanting to elaborate on this subject at all. He seemed to understand at least because he gave a curt nod and then stuffed another bite into his mouth. "So, you talked about your dad, what about your mom?" I asked, Though that seemed to be a very touchy subject. Because Karkat tensed and then he set down his fork, his posture solemn and a bit taken aback. Shit.

"She had gotten cardiac cancer a few years ago and didn't make it." Karkat's tone was completely flat and he gave a shoulder shrug to show how this didn't effect him at all to talk about. But then the way his body was held and his muscles where locked up. He did not have enough walls to hide the obvious air of sadness he had for the subject. I didn't say anything else on the subject due to the fact that I did not want the air in here to be laced with a depressive feel to it. I sighed and then rubbed at the back of my head, trying to think of how to patch up my fuck up. "Anyway" He said in a attempt to stop the silence. "Why did you decide to go into music?"

This was a typical dating question, almost the same as 'what do you like to do?'. "Well it is just something I have been into ever since I was young" I said with a very light shoulder shrug. Taking a small bite of the food. It was nice in truth, though the taste of food had become a bit more bland over years and years of drinking blood from poor drunkards from the local bar. By the time they sober up they just think they got lucky with some kinky motherfucker. Which helps me enough. They never really remember faces in their drunken haze. Though I still had a taste for apple juice and Doritos. They have seemed to stick with me, not healthy for a normal human in the least, but still.

"Well I guess that is understandable. Frankly I have never personally been a fanciful song writer. I had helped my dad with his speeches and sermons, so I didn't think it would be too difficult to switch over to political speech writing." Karkat explained and his eyes somewhat lit up when he spoke about the speech writing. That was sort of enduring. Either way I liked the way he really did not give two shits about most things and had much more layers than his angry exterior.

"Well you certainly have the personality for it Karkles" I said with a bit of a snicker. Karkat only gave a bit of an eye roll. "Oh come on, you are a hard ass with a soft spot for romcoms. That is grade A argumentative potential"

"So what if I like romance, I don't see how it really perplexes you that much, Dave" He said and I moved forward and smirked more. "What the hell is with that look?" He asked and I chuckled lowly before kissing his cheek once more, seeing that bright red flush once more. I have come to have a small craving for the sight of it already.

"Oh come on Karcrab, you are one big red tomato when confronted with any sort of romantic gesture." I said with a snicker and then was given a glare. Before a hand grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me closer. My eyes widened behind my shades and my lips came into contact with his soft ones. They felt like silk, and the fists balled up in my shirt was just the cherry on top. My cheeks heated up and to look at him, his eyes where shut and his face completely red. I closed my eyes as I kissed back. Damn this was a very pleasant surprise. He pulled back slowly and I almost gave a whine at the loss of his lips, fuck he was getting to me and that was a simple kiss.

"Now who is the tomato faced fool when it comes to romance?" He asked in a bit of a chuckle and I moved back as well, hiding my face with one hand over my mouth. I tried to play it off the best I possibly could.

"I... Holy shit Vantas. I didn't think you had that much balls to get away with a kiss on the first date. I mean it isn't even over yet." I said and he snickered more, with that smile that effected me more than I would like to admit. I leaned in and gave him another soft, warm kiss. But it was nothing like how he kissed me. That was so gentle but with purpose that it made my heart skip a bit. But mine seemed to have the same effect on him. I broke the kiss, but we stayed close, my hand gripping his. I looked into his grey eyes, though these shades still kept a small barer between us.

"Well you are the one that tempted me, so I didn't have too much of a choice" He said and smiled. It was too late for me then and I knew it. As much as I would like to stay that aloof cool kid, I had fallen for this human. "Are you done eating, Strider?" He asked and I nodded. Frankly I had not really touched the food, but it seemed as though he knew that would happen and was not worried.

"Isn't that my line Karkat?" I asked though he had already finished eating as it seemed. We called the waiter over once more and Karkat paid for the bill, or at least his side. I forced him to allow me to pay for mine. I stood from my seat and then moved and offered a hand to him and helped him from his seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Karkat's POV

As we walked out of the restaurant my mind was reeling with what had just happened. Who I had just flat out kissed and turned into an embarrassed fool. How fucking cute he looked like that. The taller wrapped an arm around my waist, a brave move I might add. Though I still did not at all reject it. I leaned in and ignored some of the dirty looks we where given as we left the restaurant. Living in Texas and being in a homosexual relationship was not the easiest thing to accomplish. It seemed to gain the most unwanted attention. Though that could easily be ignored. One woman in particular had her brown eyes locked on us. A scowl twisted her face up as she gave snide commentary to her small group of friends, who idly set ogling us as well. Fucking wonderful.

Dave had taken a notice as well. He looked to me and then his head tilted just a tad. He gave a gesture, that was curt as to not catch the eye of said retched wind bags, and I shrugged in response. I assumed he was implying if they where bothering me on our way out. Not that I gave two shits, nor should he really. But I guess Strider's had to be the 'cool kid/ prick' type in their own special way. Though I did not think Dave would make as big of a damn spectacle of it as he did. His arm that was around my waist, the left to be exact, constricted pulling me fast at his side. I was a bit lost at the sudden motion. That was until soft, warm, lips came upon my neck. I let out a gasp of sorts and he smirked, his shades tilted down the bridge of his nose so his deep crimson eyes came into contact with the group of women all dressed to the nines.

My face was a deep red. I glared to him and he gave a small chuckle as he withdrew his lips from my neck. The group of women on the other hand looked away completely. They seemed perplexed and unsure about looking over once more. The red eyes must have scared the shit out of them. We made our way out the door and Dave still had that shit eating smirk upon his lips. I smacked his chest with the back of my hand, knowing damn well I was not going to do much in terms of hurting the other. The blond chuckled, though that low rumble slowly built up to a laugh. He placed a hand around my waist once more and pulled me into his chest. Laughing a bit and trying to encourage me to join in on the marry making.

"Oh come on Karkles, you have to admit that was hilarious!" He boasted and then leaned in. His body now looming over mine from behind. Both arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested perfectly on my shoulder.

"That was embarrassing. I can not believe you drug me through that hell with my face aflame with a fucking blush." I gave my retort and he only chuckled more. He held fast to me and swayed a bit. "Strider with the way you are acting now, if I didn't know better I would think you where drunk. But apparently you are just this much of a dumbass." He didn't respond for a bit, just swaying. Not that I didn't find it enjoyable. He leaned in more and gave another kiss, though this one was right below my ear. He was very affectionate and I was starting to enjoy it, truly I was.

"I'm not drunk or being a dumbass, geez Karkitty." He said, though his tone was light and he seemed happy. "Just enjoying a awesome date, one that I didn't at all imagine it would go this well." He hummed and nuzzled into my neck a bit more. "Damn, you are warm, babe." I roll my eyes to his comment. Yet I could not help myself from giving a light chuckle to what was spoken.

"Of course I am warm, I'm human am I not?" I asked and he only nodded. I sighed and shifted in his arms a bit. He loosened his grip, showing that if I wanted I could move away from him at any moment in time. "But in all seriousness, Strider, do you want to do this again some time?" I asked, even if stated prior this would be a one time event, I enjoyed it. It seemed like something I would do once more. Strider seemed to think that idea was grand with the fact that his face lit up like a Christmas light. He tightened his grip and then looked to him.

"Seriously?" He asked as if he really thought I was joking. I nodded to him and his face stayed that lit up way. My heart was a flurry of skipped beats. Hell, I was damn sure I was going into cardiac arrest due to this pretty soon. I nodded and he sighed, as if letting out a breath he was holding. "Well, the hell with it, fucking yes we can do this again."He had dropped the cool guy act and was just a happy love drunken idiot.

I watched him for a good few moments, just allowing the fact that this was my new date. My new boyfriend I supposed, and it was completely fine by me. Slowly I drew my head back, careful not to hit the other and moved in to give him a soft peck on the lips. Showing that I could also be just as affectionate as he was in this instant. I could feel the corners of his mouth curve up against mine. He was smiling. His smile was damn near infectious in all honesty. When it was not an overly zealous smirk or shit eating grin that is. I pulled back for breath and I could hear his voice right against my ear, a small chuckle, one that was light and almost harmonious in execution.

"Come on Karkles, lets head home before we end up spending all night out here in a puppy love haze." He spoke, though it was more in a soft whisper, a tone that came from the pit of his chest and moved me to relax again. Goddamn it, this was only one date and here I was, falling over him like a damn hormonal preteen.

"Alright," I gave a slight yawn and then nodded. "Lets get home before I regret allowing this to drag out this long because I am falling asleep in the middle of the lecture" I spoke and Dave nodded opening door leading to the passengers seat for me and then rounding the vehicle to the drivers side.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave's POV

I helped Karkat into the car and then moved to get myself into place. It was rather clod out, even for Texas standards, so I turned up the heat. I then proceeded to fasten myself in and speed off. We where maybe ten minutes down the road from the dorms, give or take, and it was a clear night. The roads where like ghost towns in truth. I found it nice, though the silence was starting to give me anxiety. What if Karkat was second guessing his proposal to have another date? Maybe I was too touchy with the rambunctious, pint-sized, crab? Though as I dared a glance those thoughts where thrown out the proverbial window. Not even five minutes down the road Karkat was out like a light. I couldn't help but crack a small smile to the sight of it.

Karkat was leaning his right shoulder on the window, his cheek pressed against the glass, squishing his face a bit and his mouth open a bit as well. His chest rose and fell calmly, softly even. He looked at peace and I damn sure did not want to disturb that. Hell I am damn sure I scared him enough last night to where he didn't go to bed till some ungodly hour of early morning. It was best I let him enjoy this, though now the dilemma was getting him up stairs and into the dorm without waking him up. I pulled up with these thoughts and a few plans in mind. He was so small that I could literately sling him over my shoulder and it would still be no different than a damn hand bag.

I looked more to the human and his soft features. I took in a deep breath and then moved to get out of the car. Turning the key to shut it off, pocketing them and then rounding about the front of the car. My hand gripped the cold handle of Karkat's car door and I gave a pull. Yet by mistake of him leaning on it he about fell out of the car, lucky him he had a seat belt on. Smooth Strider, real smooth. The shorter groaned and moved to face opposite of me. Little shit had to make this hard, huh? I reached an arm over, fingers brushing the release to the seat belt. There was a soft click and then the sound of nylon rubbing against plastic as it retracted back into the car.

I scooped one hand under Karkat's back and the other under his legs. Bridle style it was then, He stirred and gave more upset noises, wanting to be left alone. But I would rather him not wake up locked in a car in the middle of a parking lot. So I pulled him close to my chest, this was when he opened his eyes just a bit, they where red from his contacts irritating the sclera. He looked lost and confused. He was still out of it, not even fully awake yet. Therefore I made a move to relax him and make sure he goes back to sleep.

"Dave?" He questioned in a soft tone, it was drowsy and... perfect. I loved my name in that tone. I smiled to him and kissed his head, already starting to walk up the stairs. He glanced around, his eyes still only slivers, not opened completely yet.

"Yeah Karkat, I'm here. Just go back to sleep, we are almost in the door." I said in the softest voice I could possibly have without at least giving one chuckle. He just looked too goddamn adorable right now. He yawned and then nodded, one hand gripping onto my shirt as he closed his eyes again. He was probably going to be pissed when he wakes up for me allowing him to doze off in his contacts. But I can deal with that at a later date. Right now it was all about getting him to bed. I got to the door and moved to awkwardly balance Karkat in my arms as I fished out my keys. Now that was hard.

I jammed them into the lock and turned swiftly. Making my way into the door, without dropping my new boyfriend I might add. My very sweet boyfriend. Who can be a complete ass at times. But all that was beside the point. I look to the bunk beds and then grimaced. I don't think I could replicate that balancing act again whilst climbing a ladder. So it looked like Karkat had gained my bed for the night. I was not so much of an ass as to just let the other sleep on the floor. Then again I was not sure if me going up there and sleeping on Karkat's bed was a good idea. But.. would he flip out worse if he woke up with me beside him. Most likely yes he would. He would flip shit and become all flushed and frantic.

So with that thought, and because I might get my throat slit in my sleep if I fuck with his personal belongings, I slipped into my bed with Karkat. Now this was a bit of a tight squeeze, it being a twin and all. But I tucked Karkat's head under my chin and pilled him close, not bothering to change my clothing at all. I pulled the blankets over both of us and slowly began to close my eyes. This was actually a very nice night, I was extremely pleased by the outcome. Karkat moved and shifted a bit. I felt him as he rolled over to face me. His head buried in my chest and his fingers laced my shirt. I grinned, even if there was no one around to see. Because fuck, Karkat was warm and the cutest little shit I have had the pleasure of meeting and now dating.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him and my grin faded to a smile. His breath hitched for a moment and I looked down quickly in worry. "Karkat?" I gave a quizzical tone and his eyes opened softly. He looked up at me, rubbing his eyes. The smaller groaned and rolled over and set up. I watched, knowing he was heading back to his bed.

But he moved to the bathroom. The door shut behind him and I sighed, laying my head back on the bed. He probably thought that was fucking wired of me to get him in the same bed as me while he was asleep. Fuck he was going to get pissed. Karkat came back into the room, no longer sporting his grey contacts. His soft red eyes glanced to me, showing how exhausted he was. Slowly Karkat moved back to the bed and slipped under the blankets, into my arms once more. I gave a smile and then heard him mumble.

"Goodnight Dave."


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat's POV.

I shifted a bit, my brain slightly becoming more aware of my conscious mind. I didn't really remember falling asleep last night, but that was not the main issue at the moment. I had still yet to open my eyes, shifting more I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my face. Frankly not wanting to deal with the morning sun. Though as I rolled to where my back was to the window I heard a soft hum in my ear. Then there was a sort warm breath that followed after. I could also feel a pair of some-what familiar arms constrict and pull me into a source of heat. Solid, with cloth over the warm barrier that seemed to make it that much more comforting. I dared my eyes open and looked up.

I was met with a familiar sight from the night prior. Still dazed and half asleep, I smiled to Dave. Wrapping my arms around his solid chest, and closing my eyes. I had yet to register that the other was awake, even if I was staring into his red eyes not moments before. I felt his chest rattle as a low chuckle pulled from his throat and through his lips. One of his hands rubbed my back whilst the other was rested securely right above my ass. Keeping me close in sleep. I then realized he knew I was awake and my brain finally completely clicked as to what was happening at the moment. My face was aflame and I quickly made a move to shift away, but I then noticed something strange. As I shifted my legs I felt my pants where tight. Then sudden embarrassment set in, eyes wide, face red and to top it all off... morning wood.

Though Dave seemed to already catch onto my distress and trying to move away and pulled me back with a whine. "Oh come on Karkles I was comfertab-... wait, what the-" He paused and moved to look under the blanket. Shit! Abort! Abort the fucking plain of existence!

"Dave! Damn it let go!" I hissed, but it was much too late for that. Dave grinned widely and his face was slightly flushed. He looked me in the eye and then moved closer to my face. Though his cheeks had a slight airbrush of pink to them that looked nice on his freckled, pale, face. He leaned in for a peck on my lips and then moved back quickly.

"I knew you where happy to see me Karkat, but I didn't know it was to this extent already." He teased, but he made no real sexual moves or advances. Just teasing, which was better than what I thought would happen. He gave my cheek a small kiss and then released me from his grasp. My face was still red and completely dumbfounded this was happening. My first boyfriend in almost a year and I get caught with a fucking hard-on.

"You know damn well this is strictly involuntary!" I shot back and he busted into a fit of laughter. Though I did not stick around to let him catch his breath, I made my way off the bed and to the bathroom to take a piss. I come back shortly after and Dave was still in the bed, smirking widely to me. I kept a bit of distance, my feet planted firmly in the plush carpet of our dorm. He shook his head and then moved the blanket from himself, moving to stand. Though as he did step towards the restroom his hands came up and then to the top of my head, gingerly he messed up my hair in a playful manner. A groan took up residence in the pit of my throat and I moved my eyes his direction. Yet he had vanished.

Off to the bathroom I guessed. I did not think much of this since we had not been mire feet before the door to the room which he was heading. I moved to the lone dresser in the right hand wall from the doors facing. Padding my way over I began to search through the clothes that I could take up and look at the very least like I didn't roll out of bed in my clothing. Once my clothing was picked from the rather poorly organized dresser drawers that I should fix but am too damn lazy to at the moment I looked to the bathroom. Yet the sight I was met with was the bathroom. By this I mean the interior and not the door as to what I was expecting. Strider was no where to be seen, at least that is what I had thought. One thing running through my mind was this had to be some vampire trick or some other bullshit along those lines.

I turned my head back to the dresser my body was facing. Only to be met with a large grin plastered on marble lips. I about jumped out of my damn skin due to his face being so fucking close. The taller chuckled and then moved to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you." He hummed into my bedhead and then leaned his way down to my ear, kissing right at the back of it. "But you know for a fact that you waking up with a hard on was fucking hilarious, shits better than comedy TV" He whispered. I frowned, hopping for something maybe a tad more romantic, with a roll of my eyes I pushed him off. He only gave a few more chuckles in response. This was the asshole I had started dating, fucking wonderful.

"Oh hardy har har Strider, really fucking mature. So do you have class today or are yo going to laze around here again?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have some classes tonight." He hummed to me softly as he rubbed his face into the top of my hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Dave's POV

I gave Karkat a malevolent smirk and moved one arm to the small of his back and then the other to grip one of his hands. He looked up with a perplexed look at first, but that was quickly broken and the face of realization was put into place. But it was much too late for him to get free of me. Therefore soon enough he was french dipped. The only reason I had done this was the fact that us standing there cuddling didn't yield as much entertainment as the angry crab getting huffy and red faced by my doings. For good measure I had leaned down to him as he was bent back, his back arched a bit. I smirked at the poor red faced Karkat and ran my thumb along his lower lip. Slowly allowing it to glide across the sensitive skin.

"Um... Dave?" He asked as he looked up to me, I only gave a low sort of growl playfully and he frowned. "Oh get the fuck on with either kissing me or dropping me" He grumbled and I snickered once more.

"Impatient much? I was trying to draw out romantic tension for you. I know you love that shit." I mock and before he could speak I leaned down once more and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I can here muffled sounds of annoyance and he nipped at my bottom lip a bit out of anger, but slowly he relaxed and began to kiss back. I found that his lips where now my personal favorite out of anyone else I had kissed prior. I placed a hand on his cheek and the other arm kept him from falling to the ground. I could feel his lips move about mine and the soft breathes he would make when they parted slightly so he could breath. Another plus side to making out with the smaller male was that he would pull his arms around my neck and make damn sure I was not moving away just yet. Showing just how much he was enjoying the kiss.

I pulled back to allow the small human to catch even breathes now. A bit surprised he allowed me to dip him and then have a sweet make out session at the same time. That made me a bit more than giddy to be completely honest. I ran my hand through his hair gently as he breathed. I then moved to pull him up right and he glared slightly at me. Though quickly he whipped his head upward and his arms looped themselves around my neck once more. I was quickly tugged down to him and given a short but meaningful kiss.

"Don't be an ass and try and stop me from speaking with a kiss." He grumbled to me with deeply flushed cheeks. I chuckled and then nodded. Moving to where I could also get some clothes from the dresser next to his.

"Fine babe, I just thought it would be romantic. I guess I just won't give you spontaneous displays of affection." I taunted him and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, pieces of clothing that he had picked out for the day in his left hand. Though my gaze settled on the crab printed boxers he was holding and I came close to losing my shit. But I kept my face straight as I looked to him.

"That was not what I was saying" He corrected me and I gave a tad grin, the corner of my lips pulling upwards in satisfaction. "I just don't want you to stop me mid sentence. I don't mind the sudden kissing and holding." He said and then I started to move past him to the dresser that contained my clothes.

"You know, Vantas, if you ever get a hard-on like that again you can always think of me to relieve it?" I said with a sly wink. He just gazed back to me as he headed to the bathroom to change. With a blank face and a mono tone he gave his reply.

"Why? Because of your goddamn mocking way of romancing me you would end up giving me a limp dick?" He asked and I cursed and then flushed a bit myself. Well I fucked up somewhere. Shit.

"Ow man, that hurt. That hurt right here." I said this with a hand on my own chest, mimicking a hurt expression. He watched me with those beautiful red eyes and then went into the bathroom without a word. Smooth Strider, really fucking smooth.

We spent the day mostly together. Karkat had gone to hang out with Sollux, and I decided to go to John's place. Because hell, I did just got an adorably pissy boyfriend. So why not brag about it to your straight best friend? So I called him and made sure he was home today. John Egbert was not completely human. He was a trickster demon and therefore reveled in the acts of pranks and trickery. Which at very slim points in time I could count as being comical. Other than that small 1% it was complete and utter hell.

But we had been friends since we where kids so I was used to it at least. I had dawned my oh so favorite Scratched Record Shit and some warn out blue jeans. It was not like I was going any where special so I frankly didn't give a fuck how I was dressed. I put my shades back on and then headed out as Karkat himself had done prior.

I walked out of the dorm, making sure to lock it before heading to my car. I checked my phone for the time, making sure to put my number in Karkat's phone and his in mine. I made sure it was fine with him before hand sure, but I also put I contact name as 'Your loving boy toy' just to rile him up a bit upon seeing it. But that is besides the point here. I shoved the keys into the ignition and it made a soft hum as it came to life. The sound was damn near invigorating for me. A nice car, a nice relationship, classes that actually interest me, things are starting to look up.

It took a mire ten minutes to drive to John's humble abode. Which said humble abode was a fairly sized two story with a nice child's toy and tire swing in the front. Though after all the years of wear and tear the pogo slime toy has been rusted and rendered useless. Yet the tire swing was still operable, though the rope was now embedded into the tree branch because of how many years it has also been tied to a growing plant. I shoved my hands in my pockets, the message said I could walk right in, but like I would trust that. There was obviously a pail of water waiting for me when I did step foot through the front door.

So being the sly fox I am I hopped the fence and began working my way in through the back door. As clever or cunning as I thought I was being it seemed that John had already thought of that move being played on him. So as I walked through the threshold of the door frame I was met with the chill of a gallon of H2O. Then a loud bellow of laughter not too far off from the kitchen I was now in. The owner of the annoying cackling cacophony of air wave traffic came treading up, wiping a tear from his eye and holding his stomach.

"That was classic! You fall for it every time!" John bellowed as he leaned on the counter. He was a nerdy tan boy, he was part native American and also part Trickster asshole. He had thick black hair that had been styled to part on his left side and the swoop up on the right, his bangs being geared to swoop left and out of his bright blue eyes. He had wire framed square glasses with thick lenses because he was as blind as a mole without them. He was also tall and as age progressed he had grown some muscle, but still seemed like a wimpy nerd if you asked me. Nothing was too defined, his jawline was the typical heart shape and the most striking and comical characteristic about him was his buck teeth.

"Yes, completely comical John. It isn't like you put those damn buckets in front of every door or window. All yucks aside I actually have things that have been happening in my life. Unlike your bullshit of fucking up dinner dates and clean clothes." I said, pretty damn proud of myself for already finding a relationship and a job at the moment.

"Oh come on Dave, it was funny and you know it. Okay maybe more so for me and not you, but you can try and have fun with it right? Anyway, what is the big news? Are you laying down 'sick beets' in your new school?" He asked in a mockery of my profession. I only roll my eyes under my shades and shake my hair free of water. I walk into his house dripping wet and plop my soaked ass down in the nicest dining chair I could find to spite him.

"Actually this time it isn't the numerous rap battles that I _have_ won. It is about sweet college ass that I have acquired." I say with a grin and the brunet leans on the counter with that buck toothed grin he is famous for.

"Do tell, you have only been there a day and you are already fucking the girls there? Who did you sell your soul to and how can I contact them?" John asked playfully. "But seriously, how do you already have ass after a day of being there?"

"Well actually it's a he and he is my roommate. But man, is he a crabby asshole. But he is also adorable as hell and he is a short ass human." I explain and lose my cool a bit at explaining Karkat. "He sort of has a temper but loves cheesy romcom bullshit and practically has a hissy fit anytime you do something that is a romantic gesture towards him. His face gets all red and huffy." I describe him and John only looks to me smirking.

"Holy shit you are actually gushing about this guy? You Mr. 'Cool-Kid-Strider' is gushing over a pissy roommate?" He pointed out and I flushed and tired to recover.

"I... um, I mean he is actually sort of cool and... fuck..."

"Do you have a picture of him, I have to see the human that signal-handedly made Dave Strider gush."

I paused for a moment and thought. Slowly I nodded and pulled out my phone. "Yeah actually, we went on a date last night and I took some pictures with him" I said a tad flushed and John looked more intrigued. I showed him of Karkat sitting at the dining table across from me, looking at me with a relaxed facial expression, his soft features looked nice in the lighting.

"He actually looks sort of cute..." John commented as he looked over the picture. "So you two are dating?" He asked and I nodded. We talked about many other things and how much are lives have progressed before I had to be on my way to my evening classes.


	13. Chapter 13

Karkat's POV

I set about, mainly doing some class work that I was already assigned even with it being my first day, and speaking with Strider about random topics that would pop into either mine or his head. It was quite interesting despite how fucking droll that actually sounds in words. Eventually I had gotten a message from Captor and decided that I would make my way over. Seeing that I had not actually had much of a chance to talk with him alone in quite some time. So I decided to hop into my own car and make the short drive of about five minutes to his place. Sollux and I have far more history I suppose. His father knew mine since they where old drinking buddies in their youth, so we sort of grew up with one another. His older brother Mituna and my own Kankri did not get along as well as me and Sollux. Considering my relationship with the blond is rather turbulent that is saying something.

Though that is also to account for the fact that Mituna has a very noticeable case of Asperger syndrome, Which dose not inhibit his ability to attempt to cuss you out. His wife is very understanding at least and helps him a hell of a lot more than I could even dream of. I have spoken with him a few times and he is not bad. Yet it is Kankri's boyfriend is an asshole who is the largest pain in Mituna's side and the bane of Sollux's existence. Cronus Ampora. He is more than a dick to Mituna, which has actually make Kankri get so pissed he shuts his trap and kicks the fish fucking sleaze bag to the curb. Though he will come crawling back and say he changed his ways, giving the "heart wrenching" spill of how he didn't know better. Like hell in my opinion. But it seemed like he is too afraid of Kankri's rejection to bully Mituna so far.

I digress, the point is that my family and the Captors have some bond, now so with the Ampora's as well considering that Kankri had already been proposed to and Cronus will be becoming a Vantas. I am slightly dreading this by the fact hat it seems like a very mitch-matched pair. Kankri being rather out spoken and very personal space orientated, whilst Cronus has no regard for personal boundaries and the like. But they have been together for five years now so far be it from me to throw my fucking two cents in.

Somewhere during that banter inside my own skull I had pulled up to Sollux's apartment. He refused to live on campus, finding the juvenile youth aggravating and I could not blame him in all honesty. Captor had a bit of medical issues himself. Even with being a creature of lore and legend. He suffered from migraines and some bi-polar fits. Which I have come accustom to over the years of being stuck with his dumbass coming over for 'play dates'. A fancy terms our fathers came up with as an excuse to stick us in a room together and go gossip with one another.

I stalked my way up to the apartment, then up the set of stairs leading up the floors. Sollux was on the top floor in room 222. His obsession with that number was beyond me, but he seemed to have an affliction for it. Though it was not too hard to find the room that was his. Sollux messaged me right before my footing was completely plated before the ugly red door. How the hell did he already know I was here? Fuck it, I shouldn't even question it. Because with my luck he has already bugged my phone or something along those lines.

I actually decide to look over the message instead of the contact information. It was short and simple. 'door's unlocked'. That was all it read. With a reluctant sigh I grasped the handle of the door and turned the brass knob. As the message had rung true and the door was unlocked I made my way into the rather disheveled abode that belonged to Sollux Captor. There where Monster and other energy drink cans lying about the floor and some on the counters. Wires ran along the floors, walls and I was pretty damn sure I saw one on the ceiling. It looked like a complete and utter disaster zone. I made sure not to trip over any of the wiring, or heaven forbid, unplug anything. That would put my ass in a heaping pile of horse shit.

"Captor, I swear to god if I was called over because you want to stroke your own fucking ego while besting me in some shitty off brand indie game you dug up from the depths of internet limbo, I will unplug your router and leave." I grunted as I navigated my way to his room. Or the room most of the wires fed into. Low and behold there the blond, bi-colored eyed, pea brained nerd was. At his desk, face glues to what ever new mind numbing puzzle that had presented itself to him.

He looked back to me, his eyes shifting just for a moment in greeting. That used to piss me off too damn much for me to even comprehend when we where young. Now it was more of a social norm. He gives me a glance of acknowledgment and then moves to either finish his game quickly or come to a stopping point. Knowing it may take up to a whole five minutes I plop my ass down firmly on his bed. There was a small bee plush at the head of his unmade bed. By the look of it he stumbled out of bed, throwing his blankets in a heap on the floor and got to his computer. Not even bothering to get into some decent clothes.

Sollux swiveled around in his wheeled chair to look at me, I was still on his bed, arms crossed impatiently and eyes narrowed on him. I looked at his rustic brown and ice blue eyes, not really understanding his attempt to look human while in his own home. It seemed like too much work for nothing.

"So why the hell are you still hiding the eyes?" I ask. Normally Sollux had one fully red eye, sclera, iris and pupil all the same color, and the other a striking blue in the same fashion. He also had fangs that made him lisp, along with a forked tongue. But those where somethings that he didn't mind hiding. I knew for a fact he rather enjoyed his inhuman eyes since they where of complete opposite origin. Sollux made a noise that sort of sounded like a strange click of the tongue from the roof of his mouth before replying.

"I have been waiting on the th-tupid delivery guy for hour-th now. It is pretty aggravating to th-ay the lea-th-t. Al-th-o I could a-th-k you the th-ame que-th-tion KK." Sollux spoke as he watched me, obviously in a pissy mood to bring that up. Though we have always made quick jabs at one another, he learned to not make them about my mutation in front of others damn quick though. We where little then, so it was a tad bit excusable. I also learned not to mock his lisp in public, that is unless I would like to feel lighting ride up my asshole.

"Well too damn bad I guess, because you are stuck with me until I decide to make my leave." I say as I leaned back onto the bed. Eyes fixated on the other for a good bit. I ignored the comment on hiding my eyes, more to show him that I am not too interested in speaking of that topic currently. Sollux scoffed to me and then leaned more into his chair.

"Th-o how did the date with your roommate go? Are you fucking him yet?" He asked mockingly and I gave an annoyed roll of my eyes.

"I am not fucking my damn roommate. You are the one that literately lure people in to fuck and steal there souls. That is not my damn job and I guess you are falling down on yours. It was just a dinner at a nice place. That was it." I say in my own defense and he snorts. His eyes looking me over for a few more minutes before his rather snarky, playful gleam disappears from his eyes. He gave me a rather serious look. Sollux was never one to beat around the bush all that much, at least for not as long as I have known him.

"One date and..? Are you actually planning more with him. I mean hell I don't care who you date KK. I am not going to police you around in the romantic th-ide of your life. I'm ju-th-t th-aying that normally creature-th that feed off of human-th are not very cuddly." Sollux warned and I let out a small breath, my hand running gently through my hair as I looked him over for a few odd seconds. I knew he was right to be concerned and at times I had completely forgotten that Dave was some entity that was something other than human. With a contemplative moment of silence I decided to respond.

"I know Sollux, Trust me I know damn well what he is capable off. I am not daft. But I also learned that he isn't too fond of Gamzee either. So I do have something going for me. He was hesitant to rip my damn head off the first night we met at least." I explained and he nodded. Though he still did not look to convinced. "Besides he is not even that half bad of a date. I have had better sure, but he is not the complete worse."

Sollux gave me a look of annoyance and maybe a bit of anger. "I'm ju-th-t th-aying don't be a dumba-th about thi-th KK. Make th-ure you know damn well what you are getting you-th-elf into before you are too far down the drain. You know damn well your father will have a fit when he find-th out you are me-th-ing around with a leech."He said sternly, goddamn he was too much like his own father sometimes. Always a bit too protective when he didn't like something. But he would not directly involve himself until it was impossible to do otherwise. Sollux will just use logic to guilt trip you into things you really don't want to do.

Slowly, after the new video card for his PC tower came in and he could actually allow himself to completely relax, I got him to change the subject. Our topics shifted frequently, from the form of us talking about our relationship status to going into the newest games that would be coming out that seemed to spark interest in either party. Though soon enough I decided to head out due to the fact it was getting late. Like hell I wanted to be stuck because of my dumb luck out here in the middle of the night. I wouldn't have to at least worry about Sollux, Eridan or Gamzee coming after my ass for food. But that did not mean there where not other creatures out here that would like Vantas-on-a-platter.

* * *

It has been a few months since Strider and I have started dating. It has actually been a rather pleasant experience to say the least. He is not the worst in the world. It is almost Christmas actually. A week away to be exact, though I had told my father of Dave during Thanksgiving I did not want to invite an unannounced guest to a family gathering. But this time, my father had invited him. Which, in truth, is sort of fucking nerve racking. Not even taking into consideration the hissy fit he through over Cronus and Kankri. Simon Vantas was a nice man. He was a preacher and excepted his children for who they where. But he would be damned if anyone laid a hand on his family in any ill intention.

I suppose I will just wait and see on how my father will act with Dave. Not only that but if the blond was going to be an ass the entire time then we might have an issue. But he has said many times that he would behave himself and I hope his words ring true. Currently I am walking over to the campus which the other goes to for his evening classes. We had decided the best thing was to ride off from there in the fucking dead of night. Because a five hour road trip can't wait till morning.

Therefore here I am at the worst possible time in the dead of night. The neighborhood the college was in was a rather nice area, not too much going on but enough to deter most muggings and rapes on the streets. So walking out here was more of a chore than a death sentence. Even if there where creatures out here that where far from human, most knew either the Makara or Ampora name and could tell if another was in with that group by sent. I also had my own strength as a back up, despite my height I do have some muscle to back up my bark.

I made my round about yet another corner in the winding streets that interlocked the campus housing and also education centers. I swear this place was deliberately mapped out to be a labyrinth for freshmen sacrifice. I give a light scoff under my breath to that thought. Of course they would attempt all the unwitting fresh generation to an sacrificial alter. Knowing most they would 'ooh' and 'aw' before tweeting or spreading images of their classmates death like the pledge. Also drumming thumbs to the beat of insufferable whales of pain asking who the artist is. Hell Captor would be elected official of the upper class-men with his luck. What the hell would I get stuck with in this new killed or be killed happenstance of the educational elite? Probably dying on the fucking alter with the cacophony of my peers sadistic chuckles and nefarious self-mutilation with their hands and genitalia.

Well at least with the furious hand movements of masturbation they may ridden themselves sterile and yet another plane of idiots speared of the rock we are currently forced upon. But that is only wishful thinking on my part. As these thoughts passed through my mind in a scrambled disoriented manner I had already came upon the building I was searching for. Though there was something off, I was not sure how to explain it other than a haze. I could not keep my focus on anything. All my sense, sight, sound, touch, taste, hell even the smells of the frat houses where numbed.

Something was wrong, I knew this with every step, but I could only do just that. Walk. I could not come to a halt, I could not pivot my legs or feet to move in a different direction in any which way. I was trapped in a march across the road. My eyes not having focus so all that I could make out where slightly muted colors of bodies moving passed my on the cross walk. Why the hell couldn't I do anything?! I struggled in my own skull and wondered for how long I had been at the whim of another force.

My body moved to the side of the building. This was some sort of trap, but it did not seem like my journey was ending there. I was moved around the corner to the back ally that linked behind campus grounds. I knew from the beginning that whatever the hell that was guiding me was not a nice creature and probably wanted me for dinner. I fought hard with sheer will power and was able to at least back-track myself to the mouth of the ally. I needed to just run, but I could barely get my legs to obey backpedaling, let alone running. As I moved back I collided with a solid figure. Shit. I turned my head to look back. The haze still in my eyes, but I was able to see the man's face.

He had a strong jawline, blond spiked hair, sideburns and strange pointed shades. He looked older than me by I good six or seven years. My heart sunk as he grinned at me. This was no friendly smile, welcoming communication and good will towards a fellow man. This was a predatory look, even if his eyes where hidden you could feel it radiate from the male. He had to be about six four and a rather broad built. He looked like a goddamn bolder. I moved to try and walked forward, but was trapped in place. He grinned wider and the tips of sharpened cinematic could be made out from his curled lips.

I could feel the blood drain from my face and the rather dreaded flight or fight response start to cloud up what was left of my sanity. I tried to fight the will that was imposed on my body and was able to only move deeper into the ally way. Or as it felt now. The den of the beast.


	14. Chapter 14

Dave's POV.

I had gotten out much earlier than I had thought going into class. The professor deciding that a call from a Mr. Who-The-Fuck-Knows was much more important than his course or pupils. Not that I minded in the least, hell the faster I got out the quicker I was on the road heading out for a _lovey_ Christmas dinner with Karkat's folks. The only reason that the idea of me meeting his family made my stomach feel like it was having a goddamn back flipping contest with itself was because that could possibly make or break me. Even if Karkat had reassured me that his family was almost completely sane I was not buying a lick of that trash. His brother is fucking a fish douche, how sane can the rest of them be?

Not only that but what of his parent. Karkat was the youngest and therefore the one that was considered to be kept closer and more securely. Because I am damn sure all parents have some unspoken code about that. If they are the youngest then they are automatically the one's whose relationships suffer the most. I guess it sort of makes sense since they have already seen shit the ones before the youngest had gone through, but damn the luck huh? I kept going through all the things that could go wrong in my head. All the shit and huge ass creatures that surrounded my boyfriend like burly body guards. Not that the other would ever hide behind them, or even allow them to try to intimidate me while he was around.

I shook my head of the thoughts of what his family may think of me. It was sort of the time of year that they all got together so I would be meeting a fair amount of Karkat's family. Oh god, what do I even do in that situation? Do I wear something better than my normal clothes? Would I look like a complete dumbass walking in the house in a tux? Most likely, yes. Yes, I would. Great. What if they start asking questions about my family? Oh fuck, what if they ask to _meet_ my family?! I don't really have many points of references. Maybe Rose, John, and Jade can stand in as the Strider family. Rose was actually related to me; we just didn't live together. The pure worry and apprehension was suffocating. I stood at the door, taking a deep breath, collecting myself and shifting my bag on my shoulder so it set better and didn't cut into my shoulder socket.

I was ready for this, or at the very least if I keep saying it I can be able to believe it myself. I walked into the hall, the tile made a soft sort of sound under my convers. I adjusted my jacket, it was thick because this Texas born ass was not able to brace the cold with open arms unlike most people around here. Lucky bastards. My fingers pressed my shades up my nose firmly as I stepped out the door. The cold was like claws, digging into flesh and stripping away the skin and heat, leaving a numbing pain. In short, it sucked extra-large ass with a side of ball sweat for a drink. But I did catch something nice in the air. It seemed like Karkat had made his way over to meet me out here. That was sort of sweet of him. He always loved those small romantic gestures. I was quick to catch on how well they worked on him.

Though the smell was close it was not near the entrance to the building, strange. Maybe he went the back way or something along those lines. That was when I caught it. There was another sent close by, about the exact same as Karkat's in proximity. Meaning that it was practically squished against him. Fuck. There are about three options at the moment, two of them pretty bad. Let's start out with the positive one. It could be a buddy of Karkat's and they are just paling around as he waited. Two, it could be that Karkat may have a fling. Not that I could ever see him as the type to pull that shit over on me. The dude was too romantically geared and would speak his mind if he was unhappy with anything I did. Three, some asshole thought making _my_ boyfriend a meal was a smart idea. Which it was not.

I didn't like to fight, I kept from it as much as possible. But threatening a guy's guy? That is just fucking low. Karkat may be small but he was strong. I was not worried too much about him being in trouble by human matters. It was if the thing attacking him wasn't human however, that ruffled my feathers so to speak. That was inexcusable, completely and utterly deplorable. Whoever the fuck it was would hang. Lining up my footing to follow the sent I noticed I was heading around the building.

My foot fall stayed as silent as I could possibly have it. I didn't breathe, the best thing about being half dead and sneaking around. Whoever you are looking for does not hear you coming their way. I pressed my body against the side wall. Peaking around the corner to see just what was with Karkat. My body locked, my knees almost buckled and my chest went tight. No. Fuck. No, no no no. This could not be happening. Not when I finally got my life together. There stood a tall, broad figure, shoulders stiff, but at the same time rolled back. Honey blond hair a bit darker than my almost platinum hue. But those iconic, shitty anime shades. I knew damn well who this was. But it had been so long I had nearly forgotten his sent.

Dirk Strider. He stood there, his normal blank expression was replaced with a small upward curve of the lip. The small smile that would seem almost soft to most was gut wrenching to me. He had his own sadistic tendencies with who he fed from. They ranged from fucking the victim into a bet, to scaring the living shit out of them and giving them false hope of freedom. He killed the humans he fed from, that was what he tried to teach me to do. I didn't like that one bit. I never kill the poor saps that I drink from, I make sure they are drunk and won't remember it. But now my older brother's choice of prey was my boyfriend. Talk about conflict. He towered over Karkat like a skyscraper, much more mass to him as well.

Karkat was trapped in place, but his body shook. Obviously fighting to get the hell out of there. I could hear Karkat's heart pound against his ribcage as if it was trying to break bone. He was terrified. I knew that this was bad, but I found myself stuck. This was Dirk, the asshole that use to throw me around when I was merely a toddler. Yell at me to fight back when I could not even carry a weapon. If I had a heart beat it would be about as fast as Karkat's at the moment. My eyes wondered from Dirk to the smaller male. His body was not just tensed it was locked up. Standing straight, hands at his side and legs pressed firmly together. He looked like a toy solider. I snapped out of thought and fear as soon as Dirk pressed a hand to Karkat's neck. It was a move to pull down his turtle neck sweater.

I couldn't just stand like this! Karkat would be drained! I forced my body to move as quick as I possibly could. I was now beside Dirk, my hand had a death grip on his wrist. I bore my fangs to the male in a threatening manner. Which to some you would think looked ridiculous. Not with you had a death grip with the ability to snap a metal pole like a twig. Dirk seemed a bit shocked, but that was only momentarily. But because of this Karkat was able to actually step away from the threat, he was quick about it too.

"Hands off, Dirk." I hissed, he did not deserve the title 'brother' or 'bro'. It took me quite some time to grasp that concept, but he was not anywhere near what a brother should be. Dirk seemed to just look to me, getting his hand out of my grasp quickly.

"What? You got dibs or something lil' man?" He asked in a surprisingly joking manner. I just moved more to where Karkat was in my range if I needed to grab him and go.

"Don't fucking call me that. Also it does not matter to you, he is off limits and that is final." I say sternly. My voice going back to less of an anger filled one. I knew getting emotional around him would make me seem more like a joke than anything.

"Look, he may be smaller than most but I am pretty sure he's got enough in him to share." Dirk shrugged and I could tell his gaze was passed me and at Karkat.

"I already said no. Dude, he is not up to anyone for a one-way meal ticket."

"So, he is like your pet? Or maybe, a walking blood bank?" Dirk asked and I froze. I didn't know if telling him that he was my boyfriend, or as the vampiric culture stands, 'mate'. Shitty Vampire lingo.

"He is my goddamn mate, now you will either back the fuck off or I will make you." I say and the other only snickered. Why was he acting like we were old friends? The other did not say anything this time. He gave a simple nod and turned the other way. He didn't walk on, just disappeared. I knew that was my que to make damn sure Karkat was alright. So I moved to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to keep him close. I didn't need a high speed attack.

"Shit, are you alright. He didn't… try anything right?" I asked, knowing how sexually sadistic that fucker could get. Karkat shook his head, taking a few deep breathes and then starting to walk with me. We needed to get to the car. I kissed his head, my eyes still scanning him for any sort of marks or indications that he could possibly be hurt.

"No, I am fine. I mean if you count being held against your own goddamn will before a dick-choker that seemed like he was some sort of huge ass pedophilic mass rapist out on the hunt is fine, then yes. Completely a-fucking-okay. Who the hell was that anyway? I mean shit, why did he seem like he knew you?" Karkat seemed a bit more frantic than I thought, but I rubbed his back and walked him out of the ally. I explained who that was and a bit of a hush went over us. We got into the car and I could not stop touching him, making sure he was okay.

"I'm so fucking sorry that you had to encounter that jackass." I said and then he sighed. I leaned back into my seat, holding onto the steering wheel for a moment before I turned on the car. I looked over at him. "Come on Karkat, lets focus on where we are heading. My practical new brand of ostracism and maybe execution by your father. "I joked and he gave a slight snicker.

"I already told you he is not that fucking bad. He is just a bit preachy. Not as bad as my brother though. Which reminds me, I need to go over the dos and don'ts about my brother. One, don't try and argue with him. You will die of old age before you win against him and his thick skull. Two, just be mindful of what you say, even if you simply cuss around him he will flip his shit…" Karkat went on like this for a while. It was quite comical to hear about his family. It made me a bit more eager to meet them at least. But a few hours into our ride Karkat was out, his hand in mine. I draped my jacket over him to keep him nice and warm. It was actually nice to think about getting out of town after what had transpired. Not only that but meeting his family. I ran my thumb over his knuckles and glanced over at his peaceful sleeping features. It was more comforting than anything else that I could possibly think of. I kissed his head when we were at a stop sign. I would wake him when we got there.


	15. Chapter 15

Karkat's POV

I was actually pretty damn sure that I blacked out during some wired as hell Strider family meet up over the fact that I may or may not be served up on a silver platter between the two males. That was NOT my ideal way to spend any remainder of my time. Though, as horrifying as being a suggestion of a food stop to your own boyfriend was, my sense where still pretty numbed throughout the back and forth. So their voices, their faces, all of it was a haze of disorienting sights and sounds. Not that I was necessarily sure what to do with the information I was partially receiving, let alone the whole conversation. I had never felt so incapacitated in my whole life. It was honestly physically and emotionally draining. My mind was trapped inside my head; I couldn't even wiggle my fucking big toe if I wanted to. Trust me I tried.

There was then a snap off of the power that seemed to hold a tight grasp about me. It was quick and it hurt like a bitch. Imagine a rubber band snapping back, but throughout all your nerve endings. It was hell, completely hell that only seemed to last about a few seconds. But it left me reeling back from the pain and disorientation. Strider, or should I say Dave since there was once two in the ally way was quick to try and steady me. It seemed like he had seen the hypnosis before and at least knew how to reprimand it.

I babbled some sort of rant like jargon that I can't even completely grasp. I can only pray to whatever higher being is up there that it didn't make me look even more pitiful than I felt in that instant. This was completely cliché. What the hell was I in, twilight? Brooding bloodsuckers after me. If I end up passing a hell spawn hybrid-human-vampire offspring out of my ass I am offing everything right, then and there. As I thought this I was not in the best state of mind, my body felt like lead and my mind was just running rampant with shock and hysteria.

After a bit of sitting I had gained my bearings and was able to at least hold a coherent conversation with Dave. We spoke about my family a lot. I assumed it got Dave off of the topic of his own bloodline quarrels. Which was good for the both of us. After a bit of driving and the air went silent, besides the back drop of some rap station Dave had deemed 'the shit', I had dozed off. It was nice to get that relaxation and peace back for at least a little while. My hand was interlocked with Dave's when I had fallen asleep.

It was something that I could do to keep my mind from racing of what had happened. What had happened was in no way Dave's fault. If anything it was mine for being impatient and going up there in the dead of night. I had been friends with and knew about these non-human creatures for as long as I could remember. Never once had I come that close to death prior. If anything it was traumatic as fuck. If Dave had not been there, if I had never met him would that had happened? I would have probably been killed if that where the case. It was all a shitty gamble of chance. But it was still mind boggling.

Once I was awoken once more the car was parked and I was still gripping onto Dave's hand. I gave a displeased groan from the back of my throat. I finally released the other male's hand as my arms stretched skyward, only to hit the roof of the car. I decided attempting to rub the sleep from my eyes was my best bet at the moment. Though as I turned to ask Dave if we were there yet, not really bothering to look out the window because frankly I would be curling back up for sleep if we were just at some piss poor excuse for a gas station, I caught him just watching me. Grinning like a complete dumbass.

"Strider, stop trying to get off on my half dazed state, are we here or not?" I asked in a voice laced deeply with annoyance. His face went stoic once more. Per usual with my confrontation on him staring. Which in the three months of us dating he tended to do it a lot. It was never in a sort of horrifying obsessive manner, more along the line of admiration. Which through me off more than anything else. It also gave him a stupid grin that I found was a nice look. It was just hard to talk to him without his face becoming blank and 'cool'. He nodded a bit to me and moved to undo his seatbelt. I followed in suit.

"You know kitkat, if you really are that cranky and tired you can just go back to sleep and I can bust down your dad's door carrying you in bridal style. I think that would make for a pretty badass first impression." Dave suggested with a shrug of his shoulders and I rolled my eyes. Moving to get out of the car quickly before he decided to actually make good on that plan.

"He would kick my ass for the loud entry at ass-o-clock in the morning and then have your head for breaking down his front door." I explained and he chuckled, shutting the car door. Moving over to take my hand once more. We walked to the house side by side. His posture was faked, he tried to seem collected, but by the way his hand held mine as if it were a life line he was nervous. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles to sooth him, but slowly I also leaned up to give his lips a quick peck.

"Are they even still awake?" He asked as we sort of stared at the door for a good minute. That was until I decided to fish out my spare key.

"Maybe, probably not. So we have to be quiet unless we want our ear drums to implode from lectures." I muttered back before shoving the key into the knob and turning it the correct way. I wasn't sure if Kankri was staying at his place that night or if him and Cronus were already inside asleep. All I knew was that we were going to show up the night that school let out for winter break. I informed them of this, but that still didn't mean much. At least to Cronus it wouldn't. Kankri had a bit of an obsession with punctuality. So in the morning we might get scolded for showing up at… Wait what time was it? I momentarily glanced to my watch; four thirty in the morning. Luckily me and Strider had our bags in the car, we could get them later, when we actually needed to change.

I had no real motivation to deal with it this early in the morning. I unlocked the door with a soft click and then opened it slowly. Ushering Dave into the house as quick as possible before shutting and locking it once more. I placed my finger up to my lips to show him he needed to be silent, Dave must have thought I was being childish because he quickly resorted to mimicry. Wonderful. I decided to turn a blind eye and focus on going to a guest room for the night. The house was dark and in the absence of light of a new moon and a broken street lamp there was not much hope in me seeing the bare minimal shape of large objects.

Dave on the other hand didn't seem to have the slightest bit of trouble with this. I started walking through the living room and his sight came to my attention. He pulled me back from crashing into items and helped guide me around tables. The pros of having a mythical creature boyfriend. Dave was to my left by now, my arm in his grip so that he could help me not break something tripping over god knows what. I grumbled as a slightly kicked what seemed to be a cop over the hardwood flooring. The sound of the glass cup rolling sounded louder than a sonic boom in this case. It made me cringe as it slowly came to a halt, tapping the wall gently. I could feel Dave press the side of his body against mine, his nose grazing my hair and his lips to my ear.

"You should be more quiet Karkat. Wouldn't want to wake the whole neighborhood up." He teased and I turned my head to glare up at him. Though my lips met his it a quick kiss. The asswipe had that planned out. Though as his lips lingered his thumb ran over my arm gently. I could feel the muscles of his face, he was smiling against my lips. That almost excused him being an ass about the noise, almost. I leaned up again as he tried to pull back, kissing him softly and pulling him a bit to my level. Goddamn tall, lanky, leech. He smiled bigger and complied, his hand caressing my cheek gently and my arms around his neck. I smiled as we finally moved apart, he was leaning in again, but aiming for something completely different this time. He kissed my temple and chuckled.

"Wvowv, sloppy make out sessions in the hall wvay, vwery classy." Came a deep voice behind me and Dave, it was more to my right, but by the accent and voice alone I knew damn well who it was. Dave however had no clue who this was and instantly went on the defensive. But really who could blame him after the shit that went down not even minutes before out departure. I sighed and pulled myself away from Dave's hold. "You didn't tell me you wvere suckin' face wvith a blood sucker. You knowv howv much your father is goin' to chewv your ass for this one."

"Yeah yeah, save the theatrics for someone that cares Cronus. Look I am going to tell him when I am good and ready… also hopefully when he is not wielding a sharp or blunt object during dinner." I said and Cronus only snickered. Dave in the other hand seemed to possibly be gapping, at least that was what his gasping sound lead me to believe.

"You haven't told him yet?!" Dave hissed and then groaned. "Fucking great, you brought me out to the chopping block and also brought a double edge blade with you. It's like you enjoy watching me endure stressing and embarrassing situations." He grumbled, glaring down at me, he still didn't seem relaxed with meeting the family in a casual setting. But I suspected that he was also still on edge and so I didn't mock back. It was late and we needed rest. Cronus laughed more at this, not that I found it as amusing as he did.

"And I though me and Kanny wvas bad at miscommunication. I should leawve you lowve birds alone before I ruffle anymore feathers. I just wvas wvantin to see wvhat the cat drug in." He said and then started away. By that point I wanted know more interruptions. I just wanted to find the room and lay down. Have was still huffing at my side and I simply shook my head. Pulling him more to the side bedroom. It was my old room before it was converted into a guest room, so I could at least locate that without running face first into a wall. I opened the door and then shut it after Dave, quickly, I moved to the bed and flopped face first into downy heaven.

Dave was soon to follow in suit. Moving to curl under the bedspread that I did not even bother to acknowledge. I slowly burrowed my way under the large comforter and then up next to Dave's back. My face was already buried into the back of his neck and my arms where around his mid-section. I could feel in his tense posture that he was far from alright. I nuzzled into the back of his neck with my face and he didn't take any note.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell my father, I just wanted him to meet you first that away he knew what type of person you where before he knew you weren't human." I said and Dave let out a long sigh, shaking his head. I knew what this really was about, I was just hoping it was his nerves at the moment. I rubbed his back and then muttered into his neck. "Your brother isn't coming after us. We drove for five hours straight. He can't hurt you." I said in a soft tone. This made Dave turn to face me. He had already taken off his shades. His eyes looked full of worry and what looked to be a hint of fear. Fuck, after lord knows how many years away Dave was still that scared of his big brother. I cupped his face and ran my thumb gently under his eye.

"Look, Karkat, let's be reasonable for a moment. Once of the most powerful guys I have ever known in my life wants to tear apart my life for shits and giggles. I don't know if you actually want to put yourself through that. We had only been dating for a few months… I don't want to see you as collateral because he is after me." He said and leaned in, pressing his head to mine. I looked at him. This was a lot of problems for one relationship to have. I knew that, but it wasn't like my life was a fucking field of flowers regularly so.

"I am still not going to leave you alone with this bullshit. I don't want you hurt or killed about as much as you wouldn't want me to do so either. I _am_ going to stick by you and help you though this. Brother be damned, you are not going to get hurt." I said stubbornly and kissed his forehead, holding the taller close and protectively. Dave grumbled a bit more but slowly gave in, his body relaxing completely. His hands gripping my shirt tightly as he seemed to grow a bit more still. "I love you Dave." I said softly and he smiled.

"I love you too, stubborn ass."


	16. Chapter 16

Dave's POV.

I actually allowed myself to sleep that night. I don't need it due to the fact I am not really alive, but paradoxingly it makes me feel semi like a normal guy going through life. It was also primarily due to the fact that Karkat was being the best fucking relationship I have ever had in my existence. He felt so comforting and sincere. Fuck, I really don't think I could have resisted falling asleep with him like that if I wanted to. I stayed in that unconscious state until the break of dawn, rather early to get up. But as stated prior, my body does not need sleep. I laid with the human, not waking him any time soon. A lot of shit had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He needed his rest. One of my hands loosened from his shirt and went to his hair, brushing the mess out of his face. He looked so calm and nice like this. I had been guilty of watching him at times that I didn't even know I was staring. "You are going to either be the one that saves me or the death of me." I muttered to his unconscious form.

Though after hours of laying I began to grow board. Humans only needed eight hours right? So by the time it had gotten to that point I leaned into his neck. Gently kissing him all the way up to his ear. My lips grazing the shell of his ear as he stirred a bit. His arms only tightened around me, he didn't let go all that night, he really was hell bent on trying to protect me. I smiled and kissed at his temple and cheek bone, moving to his jawline. I was going to pepper him in kisses and he was going to have to deal with it. Or, maybe not, he buried his face into the crook of my neck, our legs entangled in one another and my larger body stuffed up against his smaller one. This was the most peaceful and joyous moment in my life span. Where the hell did this human come from anyway?

A small groan came from the young Vantas and I couldn't help but grin as he buried his face deeper in my throat, trying to hide from the sun as best he could. The irony of this was that stereotypically I would be the one shying away from sunlight. He made muffled protests and whines as I leaned down, pushing my way into his protective balled up posture to begin kissing and mouthing his neck once more. By this point it was more out of enjoyment of messing with Karkat. He gave me a halfhearted huff and pulled back from my shirt. His deep red eyes, matching my own set quite nicely, gave a scowl. Karkat gripped my shirt in a vice grip before leaning up and kissing my cheek bone.

"Come on Karkat, you have to get up. Unless you want to stay in bed the rest of the day, but in that case I don't think I would let you get any sleep." I said with a deep purring tone that I knew would get to him. Karkat flushed and then rolled his eyes.

"Strider, my father and brother would throw a fucking hissy fit if I stayed in bed one of the days I was supposed to be visiting with them." Karkat said in a matter-of-factly type way. Buzz kill. It didn't stop me from pulling him close by the small of his back and whispering into his ear. My voice laced with a lust filled tone that was more of a joke than anything.

"Maybe if you try and be quiet we could have some fun after dinner, hm?" I asked him sweetly and he shivered. I was pretty damn proud of myself for making the hardass that is Karkat Vantas turn into putty and he would happily due so when he felt like it. Though he suddenly let go of my shirt and I blinked. Had I crossed the line? Well maybe suggesting we fuck in his old childhood bedroom was not the best idea. Then again, that could also be a damn good thing to do. He would have fresh new memories in here. Ones of sweet Strider ass. Though I finally figured the reason Karkat became so still soon enough.

His fingers gripped my shoulder and he kicked off the bed, flipping us so that he was sitting on top of me. His hips straddled my waist and his lips where drawn into a self-satisfied smirk. The little cocky shit had thought he pinned me. Ha. We both knew that I could flick him and he would be flying through three walls. But I was curious so I allowed him to stay there.

"_I _am the one that needs to be quite? You scream your lungs out during and you know it Strider, so if I have to keep quiet than so do you." Karkat said this all with a shit eating grin. My face started to get a bit red. He leaned down slowly and kissed my lips with a loving, slow demeaned that always made my chest tight. Goddamn this human.

"So is that a yes for tonight or no?" I asked with a light chuckle against his lips. "You get to choose who is on top if it's a yes." I teased and Karkat rolled his eyes, kissing my cheek and then to my ear. His lips where soft like silk as they brushed my skin.

"We both know how that goes Dave. You end up getting so damn flushed you become a complete mess." He said and I mocked a pout in response. That only happened once and it wasn't even my fault. He was enjoying it anyway. Karkat liked either role in the bedroom. So fuck him and his commentary at the moment. I enjoyed it myself sure, because he was not too much of an ass about it during. He listened and was thoughtful with what I might be uncomfortable with.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, you ass" I shot back and he leaned down, kissing at my forehead, a tender and soft gesture. I sighed and relaxed. "You do know that it is one in the afternoon and since like ten everyone has been roaming around debating on coming in here and waking you up."

"They can wait a little longer Strider. It isn't that big of a deal." Karkat said and then moved to slowly bring his hands down my chest. He was just blurting about how he couldn't stay in bed all day and now he was pulling this shit, great. I suddenly moved at speeds much too quick for the human eye and had him against the bed, my hands on his shoulders as I smirked down at him. It was his turn to be teased like that. He gave a small little yelp at the sudden flip of position. "What the hell are you- DAVE!"

Karkat tried to question my doings, but it was too late. I had started to kiss and nibble at his neck, smiling proudly. Though I was still mindful. I was the one with fangs that could rival cutlery after all. He gasped softly and then gave a very quiet noise of pleasure before he could catch himself. I knew damn well that he liked this sort of thing. I moved back after a few small marks, hickies. He was completely red faced and with a tad bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"What is the matter babe? Mad at all the teasing?" I mocked back to him and he gave a grunt in response. Trying to act all tough. But had yet to ask me to stop or tell me to get off of him. If either one of those things where spoken I would oblige immediately. I knew how Karkat worked, there were times when he was affectionate and very engaging in this playfulness and then there were others when he required his space and just wanted to watch some movies. He brought a hand to his neck and rubbed at the marks I made, and where pretty damn proud of.

"I am going to have to wear a turtleneck sweater or scarf now because of you." He seemed to grumble in annoyance. I only scoffed, his chest continued to rise and fall in dramatic bursts. He was trying to hide his panting over these actions. Not that he was not doing well by human standards. But for a being that did not breath naturally it was easy to pick out. I could feel my lips stretch as they were pulled up and away from my teeth. It was a wide and almost giddy grin that I had for the small human under me. He seemed to become more quizzical and confused at my sudden elated look.

"Oh come on Karkat, you wear those things even without an excuse. If you couldn't die of overheating, you would probably wear them all year long." I mocked and he crossed his arms over his chest. His body still laying under mine as he became a huffy little child. "You don't need an excuse, now do you Karkitty?"

"Whatever you fucking say Strider, now get the hell off of me. I want to actually go get some food before I deal with any more of your ungodly and woefully zealous mockery. " He said as he placed his hands on my chest, giving me a slight push, as if to guide me away. I complied quickly enough as I rolled off of him and onto my back. We were now laying on our backs side by side. It was… a nice feeling. Just having him here, not even touching or talking, but having him close was comforting to say the least.

"Karkat" I said and he looked over at me, he was close to dragging his body out of bed. I didn't wait for him to answer as I spoke up again. "I love you… alright?" I said and looked to him. I had told him I loved him more than any other person, living or dead. We had only known each other for mire months and I was already drowning in this sticky feeling of affection. I wasn't even that alarmed by it in truth. I knew it was probably me being much more taken by him than he was by me. But, I could not help myself in this.

"I love you too Dave… Are you still alright?" He asked, worry laced thick in his tone. I nodded and swept my legs around from the side of the bed. Moving to him and kissing his lips lightly as I grabbed my shades to put them on, he was already reaching for his contacts. Our parallel eyes met one last time with no hiding before he covered them, my motion being much smoother than him putting the contacts into place.

"I am better than alright Karkat. I feel great, and am actually ready to go meet your family. I mean they can't completely hate me off the bat right?" I was much more optimistic than the night before. This seemed to make Karkat smile and get more relaxed. Good, because after all he has done to calm my emotions I should be replaying him. We realized quickly that we didn't even have our clothes in this room. Of course, we came in and flopped on the bed like lazy asses. "I'll go get our clothes." I volunteered. Though as I reached out and opened the door I didn't note the human behind it, or my body falling into theirs. The thing is that I was much more solid than humans twice my size, that sent the other stumbling back with an oof… shit… great first impression Strider.


	17. Chapter 17

Kankri's POV.

I was, regrettably, knocked to the ground by an incoming body. This was in no way a pleasant or even remotely acceptable way of being greeted. Being knocked down in my own home? Or at least my father's home. Ridiculous. Completely ludicrous and rather upsetting. I slowly moved to my feet, pulling my way up off the dust riddled hard wood. The pale male's hand reaching for mine. I declined the extension quickly. I would rather dilute all unnecessary physical or maybe even verbal communication with… wait a moment. Who exactly was this? My eyes gazed over the other male a good moment. He seemed to give me a blank and solemn expression. Void of real emotion. We were lock in a rather amateurish staring contest. My red eyes staring analytically to the black spectacles.

"I, um, I'm sorry. Really I didn't see ya at all." The blond spoke with a bit of a southern accent. Not too notable, but he also had jaded tone to it as well. Giving the assumption he had just woke up, also that he had been here enough to actually sleep in the spare room. There was no cause of outward alarm, I did not wish to make him do something rash or the like. The gangly male did not seem like much of an adversary if things were to go south. Even with pacifistic tendencies there is nothing stated that I may not defend myself.

"Yes, well my I give my quizzical inquisition as to why you are in my personal abode. Not to seem too harsh or even the least bit rash, but I would rather not be sharing it with some deranged man that had the audacity to make his way in here. Also, on that note, may I ask how you have sauntered your way in? I am quite sure we had locked the door last night; I do believe that we had locked the windows as well. That would also prompt the point that I am quite quick to make as you would come to find out from this rather in depth banter. I do not wish to be touched of my own tolerance to your presence. Even if you are most likely an intruder and unwelcomed guest I would like to point this out regardless. Furthermore, this brings to light the topic of sacred home and dwelling space that you are very wrongfully invading-" I was cut off rather shortly.

"Kankri, stop being a fucking blowhard. Holy shit, do you really have to make a speech every single time that you open your mouth?" This came from behind the rather annoyed looking blond. The voice was all too familiar, as was the vernacular. I looked to see my little brother, standing with crossed arms and a rather miffed expression. I could not help myself but to smile. I supposed that the blond male was with Karkat considering they had just come from the same room. That adding on to… the rather evocative marks on my sibling's neck. I quickly placed the pieces together and moved to look back to the blond. This must be his new liaison. I did not approve of this. This man was much taller than my rather runty little sibling. While he may be well and good, I do not wish my brother any harm, that prevailed over this new comer's happiness.

"I am quite sorry Karkat. I was quick to insinuate the worst of you… mr?" I asked as I looked back to the blond male. Admittedly sizing him up still. He looked almost as lost as he looked dim witted. My brother sure did have a way of choosing them. The blond male tried to give a half-hearted smile and reach out a hand to me once more, in a formal sort of greeting. I decided I would allow it this once and took his hand to shake it.

"I'm Strider, Dave Strider. It is fine, really. I sort of guessed that a random pedestrian or potential criminal would bring out the most scandalous accusations, right?" Dave, apparently as he was named, said. He was attempting to play nice. That was quite fine by my standards. Maybe he was not as feebleminded as I had thought prior. But I was still not too much of a fan.

"Yes, quite a bit of an unfortunate mishap on my part. Though if you would not wonder about with no regard for your surroundings then we may have less of a problem than we have at the moment. Excuse that if it sounded a bit rash, but I do not appreciate being knocked over by a door." I said as I finished shaking his hand. Though moved in closer quickly, my grip on his hand tightened. "Though I will like to have you know that this family does not sit well with acting coy or toying with another member. This includes my high strung blood born affiliate. In other words, hurting my brother is in no way a wise option on your part. Because I do not show much regard for those who do not understand boundaries or bonds between other's. Yet other than those minor hiccups it is quite a pleasure to meet you Mr. Strider." I smiled to Dave and he looked a bit shaken. As he should. I mean every word of what I had said to him.

Karkat sent and plethora of glares my way, none of which I took note of. Dave nodded stiffly and started on his way. Speaking about how he needed to get better clothing for that day. I nodded and then turned to Karkat to address what he was wanting at the moment. He looked upset, his arms crossed and his shoulders up. His face was even a few shades too red on his pale cheeks. But his normal red eyes had been turned grey with fabricated color. I did not really understand why he hid his eyes with so much shame. His hair was a complete mess, they must have just woken up, the two of the.

"That was completely embarrassing! How are you even related to me with that much complete and utter steaming pile of bullshit pushing its way past your lips. Can you taste how deplorable and disgusting you sound?" Karkat ranted a tad bit and I simply gave an eye roll in response to him.

"I am simply attempting to convey the importance of your happiness and safety to your new relationship, is that so bad? I do not wish you hurt in anyway, I would just like him to know the consequences of all of his actions. You do know that father is going to give him about the same speech, I know Cronus does not like to involve himself too much in your personal matters, but he would agree with my stand point. He would most likely even go so far as to help me if anything were to happen."

"Help you with what!? You are not burying my boyfriend at the bottom of the ocean or anything. So stop acting like you are planning his murder."

"I am simply stating that I will not tolerate if he chooses to play games. How we deal with this will only be fitting to the extent on how much he had hurt you. Such as if it is a simple break up, there is no need to be involved. Any physical damage to you as intention by Strider… that well commence a higher level of action being taken. I just do not wish to see you harmed and I am going to allow him to know." I said and smiled to the other male. Karkat's shoulder's roll back as he shrugged my words off. There were obvious grumbles. But he seemed to finally step down from the argument. "You should also find a better shirt before both Cronus and father see the large marks on your neck." I commented quietly to him and started my way off down the hall. I would see them soon anyway. Then maybe I could talk more to Dave in private.


	18. Chapter 18

Karkat's POV

I couldn't help but to pull at the neck of my shirt more over the tender flesh that had been marked by mine and Strider's antics. It seemed that the pale complexion I had contrasted well with the deep purple ad red marks of courtship in this case. Either way I slipped through the hall as quick as I was able, Dave should already be there to retrieve the luggage from the vehicle. I slipped out the front door with luck of not seeing my father or Cronus. He would be spewing his goddamn spout as loud as possible about the fact that I may have the possibility of getting laid. He was ridiculously childish for any person, or demon in this case, to woo and have relations with my tight ass of a sibling. Not that I am much of the best judge of character either. Cronus's younger sibling had been a close gossip companion for quite some time actually. I would not want to take that away or change the fact for anything.

Once I had made it to the car and had noticed that the bags were under either of Dave's arms I reached for the grey duffle bag that he was holding. Just trying to lessen the possible bout of humiliation that was fixing to assault me like a fucking train colliding with a crowd of unsuspecting civilians. The blond male pulled the bag out of reach at the last second. I couldn't stop as my brow knitted and my eyes locked on his shades. I did not need this inconvenience and he had no goddamn right to be this big of an ass when he made this mess in the first place. Dave seemed to have a satisfied smirk and then dropped the bag into my awaiting arms. He leaned down and pecked the top of my head gently as he moved past me to the door.

"Come on, what's the rush for the bag babe? It isn't like you are needing vital organs and I am holding them up like some black market company. That shit would be fucking ridiculous and I wouldn't put you in that much jeopardy. I may be an ass, but I am not an asshole." Dave said with a sly ramble and kept his way into the house. I walked after him, keeping the bag against my chest and my arms hugging it tightly.

"Your goddamn marking obsession caught Kankri's eye and so now I don't think he is going to let the shit go unless I cover it. He is prude as they come and will not hesitate to point it out in public. Well he will point out anything that he finds 'socially injust' but that really isn't the point. He is going to sick dad on my ass unless I get this completely hidden." I explained and Dave smirked as if he was a dog being handed a choice slab of fresh meat.

"Aw, what, are you afraid your dad is going to have your head over a few hickes? Come on, how old are you Karkat? I am sure he will be fine with it."

"Strider, it isn't my head I am worried about. Because I will be second priority over who the hell gave me the marks." After I had spoken Dave went frigid and then gave a curt nod.

"Alright, fair enough Kitkat. I am not looking to have my balls on the chopping block first day anyway. So let's try not to piss off your father to the point of complete castration of my manhood." Dave said and then pulled his free arm around my waist, squeezing at my hip gently with his hand. I could tell he was trying to find some form of comfort in all this and I was doing the best I can to give that to him. This was a big thing for the both of us. I couldn't see much of a reason for my father to have a complete distain for Dave besides the fact he was not completely human. Even then he had put up with that bullshit enough from Kankri that it did not seem illogical for him to not bat too much of an eye at this. But anxiety was a horrible thing to bare at the moment.

My sporadic and almost paranoid behavior was rubbing off on Dave already. We both just needed a bit of breath for a moment and clear our heads. Focus on one task at hand, the one of changing their clothes and getting something to eat. Though it seemed that wasn't happening. Because Karkat Vantas cannot have a damn thing nice or have his way at all. Hell no, life wants to fuck me in the ass with a phallic cactus while I get hot coals slid down my aching hard on. There were sudden arms that had clasped my chest from behind. All sense of how fucked I was atrophied once I could sense a very familiar presence. One that I knew quite fondly, but also one that I knew Strider hated. I only knew this due to the first meeting and the experience I had with it. There was a slew of small honks as I was lifted off my feet and out of Dave's arms from behind. I kicked my legs half heatedly and groaned a tad bit. Great. This is not how I wanted my best friend and my boyfriend to meet, not when they had some sort of history together. One that did not seem to be the pleasant type.

"Best friend! You finally made it, I was prayin' to the motherfuckin' merciful messiahs that you were safe brother. You came in way too motherfuckin' late bro, you all up and need to work on your speed." Gamzee said from behind me, his chestnut colored arms wrapped around my torso tightly as I dangled there. Gamzee was well past six feet tall, Hell I was damn sure he was closer to seven and his brother and father were even taller than that. I tried to wiggle free, but being trapped by a Makara was almost as bad as having three thousand ton boulders strapped to your body. There was no way out of it at all.

"Gamzee, I swear to all the goddamn higher powers your little mind dwells on that I am fixing to shove my heel so far into your dick that you will become a woman." I hissed and Gamzee whined and held on tighter. Nuzzling his face into my hair as best he could as he held me off the ground.

"But bro, I want to actually get on my motherfuckin' cuddlin' sessions with ya." Gamzee whined again and that was when a clearing of someone's throat caught my attention. I looked over to note a very annoyed Strider standing there. Shit, well this should be interesting. I looked to the blond male and tried to wiggle free harder, though it seemed the grip actually tightened. Gamzee's clownish, half lidded smile turned into a very distinct frown. Contradicting his face paint. "Brother, what are you doin' with that leech? You all up and smell like him too." I cocked my head back to look at Gamzee, noticing how confused and agitated he was I tried to speak more calmly.

"Oh, well this is actually my boyfriend, Dave Strider." I said and then looked more to Dave. "Dave, this is my 'bro' Gamzee Makara." I tried to introduce less awkwardly. Slowly Gamzee set me down and stood next to me. Seeming to glare down at Dave. This was not what I had hoped for in the slightest. Though as soon as I was a bit more away from Gamzee Dave made his move and wrapped an arm around my waist once more. This was just fucking great.

"Yeah, sup man, I heard some things about you actually." Dave spoke up to Gamzee and reached out his hand. "How about we try and be civil her for both of out sanities?" Dave suggested with a shit eating smirk. Gamzee glared more and shook the hand reluctantly.

"The only reason I ain't burrin' you six feet under and bissin' on your motherfuckin' grave is because Karbro is vouchin' for ya." Gamzee made a guttural snarl in the back of his throat that could send shivers down the bravest of spines. But Dave only gave a nod and stood his ground. It was like watching two rabid wolves trying to show off to one another, teeth bared and claws out. This was going to be an interesting week already. With me mostly likely being the goddamn peace keeper.

Without a moment's hesitation Dave moved closer and grabbed my chin, pulling my face to face his. Before I could correct this asshole move his lips were planted on mine and he kissed me deeply. He was just trying to make friction now. Strider's hand was in my pocket, his arm around the back of my waist and his other hand holding my chin gently. I could feel his fangs press softly against parted lips. He wasn't tense enough for it to be from his defensive and guarded stance. Or the fact he was showing off. Maybe he was a bit hungry, he may have to wait on that however. He pulled back slowly and purred a bit. "Have fun with your demon, babe. I am going to unpack."

Gamzee seemed to be more than pissed by the action. I did not understand his hatred for Strider's. Dave seemed great, granted his brother was a dick guzzler. Maybe that was the reason? I was not sure, but Dave took his bag inside and my head swiveled back to the other male.

"Shit, sorry about that Gamzee, do you want to come in and eat something? Catch up, or some shit?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work considerably considering that Gamzee lit up and then nodded.


End file.
